Ahorita no, joven
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es un gerente comercial muy exitoso, da entrevistas a revistas importantes, tiene una gran seguridad en sí mismo y por casualidad conoce a Eren, un chico que trabaja en una librería y que le roba el corazón, pero Eren no quiere saber nada, ¡será una conquista muy difícil! - Three Shot/Yaoi/Riren/Humor/Lemon - Para Roquet (Lindsay) y Yaoi Blyff
1. Deslumbrado a primera vista

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Qué es esto, Luna? Y las otras actualizaciones qué? No sé, no me pregunten, solo soy una chica, jaja. Bueno, la verdad estoy super triste, aunque no se me note y este fic ya estaba a medio escribir, son tres capítulos, YA ESTÁ FINALIZADO, oyeron? Está todo escrito, así que no sufran porque lo voy a subir de a un capítulo por semana, son solo tres y ya. Es una cosita así, divertida, medio en joda, medio en serio, y espero que se rían un poquito, porque no sé si mi ánimo ayuda a escribir algo mejor o no, es lo que hay. Cambio y fuera. Ah, cierto, si quieren subirme el ánimo dejen un pinche comentario y voto, si quieren hacerme más feliz aún un review, ahora sí, chau.

PD: Este fic será actualizado el próximo miércoles, voy a cumplir porque ya se los dije, ya tengo todo escrito, adiós. SOLO TRES CAPÍTULOS. BYE.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi completa invención. VIVA EL ERERIREN CARAJOOOO! Pase lo que pase, no me importa ná (ahora dilo sin lágrimas en los ojos).

**Advertencias:** nada, una que otra palabra altisonante, eso es todo.

* * *

**DEDICATORIA**: Para la preciosa **Lindsey Lobo (FB)**, que me hizo esta MARAVILLOSA, MARAVILLOSÍSISMA PORTADA, no es preciosa? Me muero de amor, me encanta ver a la OTP así, gracias corazón, me hiciste muy feliz, y al resto le recomiendo que pasen por su perfil en Facebook y le den amor a sus fantásticos dibujos, es una gran artista. Y para YAOI´BLYFF que es mi hermana del alma y siempre está lista para darme una patada y ponerme en órbita. Ahora sí, al fic.

.

.

_**"El modo de dar una vez en el clavo es dar cien veces en la herradura" **_

_**Miguel de Unamuno**_

.

.

Levi observó el puesto vacío de su secretaria, mejor dicho de la nueva secretaria que no le había durado ni un mes completo. Había una especie de maldición (incluso nunca le dirían al jefe, pero muchos apostaban cuanto tiempo duraría la próxima), con respecto a la duración en el puesto de asistente del gerente Ejecutivo Levi Ackerman.

Era un jefe exigente, pero no era tirano, de hecho muchos le temían más al director ejecutivo Erwin Smith, él sí que podía ser un déspota, pero no el hombre bajo que peinaba algunas pocas canas aunque en su rostro apenas se notara una que otra arruga aparentando menos de lo que tenía. Esta vez la mujer había renunciado porque se supone había encontrado un trabajo mejor, incluso fue a despedirse y agradecerle por el buen trato el poco tiempo trabajado.

Levantó el auricular y marcó el interno con recursos humanos.

—Levi, querido —respondió la conocida voz de Hange, en la que ya se notaba cierto desdén burlón.

—Hange, ¿quién quedó segunda en la selección que hicimos el mes pasado?

—Dime la verdad, Li, ¿qué les haces a las chicas que salen despavoridas?

—Pásame tres perfiles por email y los analizaré, en vez de cuestionarme a mí porque no me duran deberías cuestionarte a ti, que seleccionas personas que no valoran el lugar de trabajo.

—Dos mil cien empleados, Li, dos mil cien empleados he contratado con éxito, las únicas que generan esta conducta repetitiva son tus secretarias.

—Pues esfuérzate, estoy harto de invertir tiempo preparando a las personas para que desaparezcan a la primera de cambios, Zoe —Hange contuvo un suspiro, sabía que cuando la llamaba por el apellido es porque estaba cabreado.

Levi no era de sobresaltarse, ni gritar, pero bastaba una mirada o que te llamara por el apellido para saber que en alguna habías metido la pata.

—Entiendo, Levi, dame diez minutos y te estaré mandando los perfiles que solicitaste.

—Gracias, estaré esperando —dicho lo cual colgó de inmediato.

Se puso de pie para ir al escritorio de la recepción y pasar a su interno de manera directa las llamadas, cosa que le jodía bastante. Eso de que le sonara el teléfono a cada momento y que tuviera que organizar las reuniones él solo, pero ni modo, al menos sería por unas dos semanas hasta conseguir un reemplazo como la gente.

Ni siquiera había terminado su café que notó que su fina pluma Visconti, colección "Divina Royale" de cuatrocientos dólares se quedaba sin tinta. Tenía que firmar unos documentos importantes y cheques, y ahí estaba con una ceja enarcada ante el imprevisto. Se giró para buscar repuestos en una cajonera de un mueble solo para verificar que el único repuesto era el que estaba usando.

No iba a firmar con otra pluma, no le gustaban los otros trazos. Por lo que se fue hasta el sector de abastecimiento de insumos de la empresa en la planta baja para consultar por un repuesto. No había al parecer, y todo estaba en un caos, a decir por una sola persona (Carlos, recordaría bien su nombre) que no daba abasto con todas las tareas ¿Cómo es que nadie le había avisado?

—Jefecito, si quiere voy a buscar su repuesto —ofreció el hombre un poco mortificado.

—No, Carlos, no se preocupe, usted siga atendiendo sus tareas, iré yo, ¿sabe dónde hay una librería por aquí cerca?

El hombre le anotó en papel un croquis con tres librerías que había por los alrededores. Al salir se puso sus lentes de sol de marca y a paso decidido encaró a uno de los lugares.

Cuarenta minutos después estaba en la oficina de recursos humanos con una bolsa enorme llena de insumos de librería que, sería lo más probable, nunca usaría en su perra vida, y una mirada confundida. Hange lo miró de arriba abajo, definitivamente su colega estaba perturbado.

—Siéntate, aquí, te traigo un vaso con agua —ofreció mientras iba hasta el dispenser y tomaba uno de los vasos de vidrios que tenía limpios—. ¿Pasó algo, Li? No te ves muy bien.

—Acabo de… mmm, acabo de conocer un ángel —confesó, mientras soltaba un suspiro.

—¿Eh? ¿Un ángel? ¿Casi te mueres?

—No, es un puto ángel, con, con haces de luz y alas enormes como un cóndor andino.

—Okay, creo que estoy un poco confundida, ¿dónde fuiste?

—A una librería, estaba buscando un repuesto de… ¡carajo! No compré el repuesto, como sea, toma —habló depositando la enorme bolsa en el escritorio de su amiga que lo miraba completamente intrigada—. Le darás mejor uso.

—¿Por qué compraste todo esto? —preguntó la mujer, mientras revolvía en la bolsa y miraba unos tacos de papeles en tonos fluorescentes muy monos.

—Porque yo solo quería que me hablara y me siguiera hablando, por eso le pedía cosas, las cosas que tenía en los estantes de arriba, así veía su agraciada figura estirarse a las alturas, ¡ugh! Es un ángel, Han, te lo digo el cielo debe haber parido en algún rincón de este mundo putrefacto y él es el resultado.

—¡Caray! —admitió la mujer, sorprendida—. ¿Hablas en serio, Li? ¿Eres gay?

—Soy como soy, no me interesa el género de la persona que me gusta.

—¡Wow! Bueno, no importa, cuéntame, jamás me contaste sobre tus conquistas —habló emocionada.

—¿Por qué debería? No me pareces de confianza, pero fuera de eso, vine esta vez porque necesito consejo femenino, bah, tu consejo, que debería ser femenino. En fin, yo sé que Moblit te conquistó a fuerza de insistir mucho, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo fue que lo hizo? —dijo sacando una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y tomando un bolígrafo del escritorio de la gerente de recursos humanos.

—Ya veo, entonces tus intenciones son conquistar al chico. Primero cuéntame un poco, cómo es, ¿sabes su nombre al menos?, ¿qué fue lo que te ha deslumbrado?

—Se llama Eren, altura entre 1,80 y 1,85 metros, piel morena (posiblemente un bronceado caribeño cercano al Trópico de Capricornio), sensuales ojos color turquesa, culo de primera, estoy bastante seguro que es gay, tiene alrededor de 22 o 23 años, amante de los perros, al parecer fan de Lonely Kamel (tenía una remera con el logo de esa banda), un estúpido tatuaje de un lobo en el reverso del antebrazo derecho en el ángulo inferior cercano a la muñeca, de dudosa calidad si quieres mi opinión, una eclipsante sonrisa y buen aliento.

Hange se quedó con la boca abierta durante un buen rato, la cerró y carraspeó un poco.

—Ajá, bueno, te gusta un chico joven, que aparentemente trabaja en una librería, bien ¿Qué haces normalmente cuando alguien te gusta?

—No lo sé.

—…

—Nunca me ha pasado, siempre he sido popular, no es por presumir, pero nunca debí hacer demasiado, incluso hoy si salgo a algún antro, es fácil conseguir un ligue. Pero eh, bueno, creo que me está costando un poco con este chico.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya lo intentaste, acaso?

—No, es un presentimiento, es extraño que me equivoque, ¿por qué crees que estoy en tu oficina, anteojitos? Escucharé tu consejo, en verdad me gusta mucho esta persona, fue… ¿cómo es la expresión? Bueno, no la recuerdo, pero me deslumbró apenas lo vi, realmente quiero salir con él.

—Bueno, creo que lo primero es lo primero, ¿siquiera sabes si es gay?

—Lo presiento.

—Mmm, sería mejor asegurarse, si fuera yo creo que con un poco de tacto en una conversación casual, no sé, digo de todas maneras tienes que regresar a buscar tu repuesto, ¿no? Y de paso podrías preguntarle si tiene pareja, como para empezar.

—¿Eso es necesario?

Se miraron algunos segundos sin decir nada, Hange se sacó los anteojos y lo miró con seriedad.

—Claro que lo es, ¿qué harás si ya tiene un novio o una novia?

—Le diré que me de una oportunidad de todos modos.

—Ay… a ver, eres muy directo Levi, lo vas a espantar, no es la época de las cavernas donde uno iba a exigir a los demás que hagan como nosotros quisiéramos. Estamos en una época digital, esto es como cuando estás por cerrar negocios con una empresa —el hombre apoyó su codo en el escritorio de Hange y le puso mayor atención a su explicación—. Tiene que haber cierto flirteo, una coquetería antes de ir a morder la carne, no sé si me explico.

—Sí, ¿entonces, cuál es el procedimiento?

—Te lo dije, primero saber si el chico está disponible o no. Luego, solo en caso de que estuviera disponible, decirle con muuuucha cautela si estaría dispuesto a aceptar una cena, o un almuerzo, como para conocerse, porque te ha interesado, con cautela dije.

—No hace falta repetir, tengo dos orejas y te escucho claramente. Muy bien, ¿y si tiene pareja?

—Entonces no será posible.

—Te das por vencida muy fácil, por eso los negocios no son lo tuyo. Bien, vamos a probar de este modo que dices.

—Disculpa mi curiosidad pero… ¿qué te propones exactamente con este chico?

—Eren.

—Sí, bueno, con Eren.

—Follármelo.

Volvieron a mirarse algunos segundos en silencio y Hange se colocó sus anteojos.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Es todo lo que pretendes?

—Bueno, no lo conozco. Ciertamente habrá que hablar, ver si tenemos cosas en común, si hay futuro para una relación, si le gusto, etcétera, etcétera. Así de buenas a primeras con una miradita por encima no se puede definir nada más que el aspecto físico. Y uuff, está bien candente —aspiró aire entre dientes, cerrando un poco los ojos, cómo cuando uno está por elegir el mejor corte sobre la parrilla—. Yo quería desnudarlo ahí mismo sobre el mostrador ese que tienen y enseñarle muchas cosas.

Hange estaba impactada, Levi era bastante reservado con su vida personal, y ahora le intrigaba sobre manera esta revolución que el chico de la librería había generado en uno de los gerentes más importantes de la empresa. Y vale agregar que un poco su morbo se sentía complacido también.

—Bueno, entonces voy ah-

—¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir ahora? No, ve mañana.

—¿Porqué?

—Dale tiempo de procesar, si vas inmediatamente vas a ser demasiado obvio.

—Bueno, pero es lo que busco justamente.

—¿Ya te olvidaste que te dije que no es prudente ser tan directo? Por favor, un poco de diplomacia, como cuando haces negocios, no quemas al cliente de entrada, te tomas tu tiempo, lo dejas pensar, analizar y luego haces tú movimiento cuando el cliente está desprevenido.

—¿Segura que así es mejor?

—Tú confía, luego me lo agradecerás.

Al otro día Levi estuvo fuera de la librería a las nueve menos diez, golpeando el pavimento con la punta de sus charolados zapatos porque le podía la ansiedad ¿Cómo es que no estaba abierto? Decía a las nueve, ¿cuánto más iban a hacer esperar a los clientes? De nada sirvió su enojo, recién abrieron sus puertas nueve y cinco. Apenas entró pidió hablar con el encargado.

Con mucha educación, le dijo que realmente no se notaba pasión por el trabajo que hacían en el lugar, que si el cartel decía a las nueve, menos cinco deberían haber abierto, y que para variar su aspecto no era nada pulcro para el rol que tenía en el local. Luego se despidió y se fue al mostrador, donde Armin y Eren ya estaban organizando y llenando los estantes con una mercadería nueva que les había llegado.

Caminó con orgullo, luciendo sus gemelos de oro en un costoso y hermoso traje gris opaco, con camisa blanca y pañuelo de seda rojo.

—Buenos días, señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo? —ofreció Armin cálidamente mientras le sonreía gentil.

—Buenos días, joven, me halaga su predisposición, pero verá, ayer me atendió Eren y si no está muy ocupado, desearía que me atendiera de nuevo.

—Por supuesto, ¡Eren! —Lo llamó, ya que se encontraba cerca—. El señor quiere que lo atiendas.

A medida que se acercaba, Levi no pudo evitar que sus labios quedaran rectos, lo que en su jerga habitual de expresiones equivaldría a una sonrisa, mientras que Eren resopló bajito y se acercó, no quería ser demasiado amable pues ya le veía las intenciones al tipo frente suyo y realmente no tenía ganas de lidiar con gente que se imaginaba cosas raras.

—Buenos días, Eren —saludó contento el gerente.

—Buenos días, señor, sea bienvenido a Hersapel nuevamente.

—Levi.

—¿Disculpe?

—Que mi nombre es Levi, no me llames señor.

—Oh, bien, ¿qué necesita?

—Quería saber si es que ustedes tienen repuesto para esta pluma —dijo sacando su Divina Royale.

Eren la tomó entre sus dedos y la examinó.

—Una Visconti original, wow, esto solo lo vi en catálogos en internet. Lo siento pero no traemos este tipo de plumas aquí, nuestra línea no es tan exclusiva —dijo, devolviéndole el lapicero.

—Ah, lamento interrumpir —habló Armin y ambos lo miraron—. Es cierto que no trabajamos con Visconti, pero tenemos otras plumas que son muy buenas, ¿por qué no le muestras Eren?

El más alto fulminó con la mirada a su amigo y luego se dirigió al cliente.

—Usted, ¿quiere conocer las plumas de las que disponemos aquí?

—Sí, sería genial.

—Pero son bastante corrientes —advirtió.

—Sí, no importa. Si no puedo usar mi pluma, quisiera alguna para realizar los trabajos que necesito.

—Por aquí, por favor —indicó a su derecha donde había algunos exhibidores—. ¿Es arquitecto?

—No, soy gerente comercial, es para firmar cheques y documentos legales.

—¿Sabe? Debería entrar a la página comercial de Visconti y desde allí hacer un pedido de repuestos directamente, se ahorraría la comisión de los negocios y con seguridad lo conseguiría, en vez de andar preguntando si hay en cada lugar.

—Bien, tomaré tu consejo —miró de reojo algún colgante, anillos en sus dedos, algo que indicara una pareja pero no notó nada destacable—. Pero hasta que llegue un repuesto, ¿cuál me recomiendas?

—Veamos, aquí tiene, un Cross Tech Negro, un Cross Tech I, ¡oh! Este es muy lindo, un Sheaffer Ferrari, mmm, este también tiene un trazo muy preciso un Sheaffer Prelude. Son de los mejores de la tienda. En línea Parker tengo algunos interesantes también.

—Elige uno, por favor, como si fuera para ti.

Eren lo miró con duda y sabiendo de antemano que negarse era al vicio, decidió elegir el más caro, ya que las comisiones iban en función del monto que vendieran.

—Aquí, el Cross Tech Negro, el primero que le mostré, pruébelo —pidió, mientras le acercaba una hoja.

Levi lo trató con suavidad y efectivamente le complació el trazo.

—Bien, será éste.

—¿Lo ayudo con algo más?

—Sí, eh, quisiera, ¿qué es eso de ahí? —dijo señalando unas cajas de clips.

—Son clips para documentos —explicó acercando la caja—, estos se llaman mariposas, por su forma.

—Jamás usé uno de estos, aunque no los veo parecidos a mariposas para ser honesto —dijo Levi mirando atentamente—. Bueno, me los llevo, ¿y eso de ahí?

Comenzó de nuevo con la compra compulsiva de artículos completamente innecesarios para sus funciones, Armin observaba todo de reojo mientras fingía acomodar unas cosas, y Eren cada vez que le daba la espalda a Levi rodaba los ojos.

—Por cierto, Eren, ¿me preguntaba si es que estás saliendo con alguien actualmente?

El joven dejó una caja de imanes rectangulares, junto a media docena de cajas de cosas diferentes que Levi había elegido. Lo miró con seriedad y pensó unos segundos qué responder.

—Está soltero —largó Armin y Eren volvió a mirarlo molesto mientras el rubio se iba al depósito como alma que llevaba el diablo.

—Oh, me complace escuchar eso —dijo Levi levantando el mentón triunfal.

—¿Va a llevar algo más, señor?

—Levi.

—Señor, Levi.

—No, solo Levi.

Eren se puso más serio aún.

—¿Va a llevar algo más?

—Sí, 5 cartulinas de cada color que tengas.

El muchacho lo miró con una cara que decía:_ "¿De verdad? ¿Me harás esto?"_, pero ni modo que salió del mostrador para ir a los estantes de papeles y cumplir con el pedido. Luego de estar un cuarto de hora abocado a la tarea, Levi se acercó, manteniendo un distancia prudente y le habló en una octava más baja, solo para que ellos dos pudieran hablar y nadie más enterarse.

—Escucha, Eren, yo me preguntaba si es que aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo —el joven lo miró sorprendido y luego se giró para seguir separando las cartulinas—. Te voy a ser honesto, me pareces un chico bien parecido y pienso que sería una buena ocasión para conocernos un poco, no sé qué te parece. Cierto, puede ser un almuerzo, no necesariamente una cena.

Eren no dijo nada, terminó de armar el pedido y volvió detrás del mostrador, dejó las cartulinas y al fin miró a Levi, le respondió con firmeza.

—Gracias, pero no aceptaré su invitación, ¿necesita algo más?

—Oh —el gerente estaba algo sorprendido, lo cierto es que no sabía cómo actuar ante el rechazo, pero se mentalizó que era un negocio como los cientos que cerraba al año y volvió a poner su mente en frío—. ¿No? ¿Estás seguro?

—Así es, no quiero, SEÑOR —Levi notó el énfasis que le puso a la palabra.

—¿Puedo preguntar al menos por qué? ¿Hice algo que te moleste?

—No lo conozco, creo que es motivo suficiente.

—Ah, eso, no me presenté adecuadamente —metió la mano dentro de su saco y luego le alcanzó una tarjeta personal—. Soy Levi Ackerman, gerente comercial y regional de la empresa "Cat-Coin Finances", queda aquí a dos cuadras. Con respecto al lugar para el evento, puedes elegir el que gustes, puedes avisar a tus conocidos, yo no tengo problema, puedes estar tranquilo y seguro conmigo, Eren.

El joven lo miró por unos segundos y luego a la tarjeta, que dejó en el mostrador.

—Gracias, señor, pero ya le dije que no.

—¿Por qué?

—Es muy repentino y ahora me está poniendo algo incómodo, sino va a llevar otra cosa, lo derivo con la línea de cajas —dijo esta vez con mucha seriedad. Levi suspiró quedo.

—Sí, está bien, suficiente por hoy.

Una vez que quedaron solos, Eren encaró a su amigo.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que estoy soltero?

—Vamos, hace días que te vienes lamentando de tu suerte, de que Jean ni te registra, que: Ay, ay, qué triste tu vida y bla, bla, ¿y qué te dije yo? Deja de salir con niñatos, Eren, búscate un hombre maduro, que tenga claro qué quiere en la vida, que no sea tan tacaño que te haga pagar a ti por las salidas, como ese último, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Alan.

—Ese. Y me dijiste que si aparecía un hombre bien parecido que tuviera un buen pasar económico lo intentarías. Y justamente, el universo te ha traído un bombón que es todo un caballero y lo rechazas como si espantaras una mosca, ¿qué te pasa, man?

—No me gustan los viejos, y tampoco que sean más bajitos que yo, de seguro luego en la cama tengo que hacer todo el trabajo.

—¡Eren! Levi no es viejo.

—¿Ya te sabes el nombre?

—Te lo repitió varias veces, nada te costaba llamarlo por su nombre. Abre los ojos, amigo, ese tipo está bien guapo.

—Uf, si tanto te gusta, ¿por qué no sales tú con él? —Armin se ruborizó y el más alto enarcó una ceja.

—Ese hombre solo tiene ojos para ti, príncipe del drama. Ya quisiera yo que me diera una chance. Ya sé que no te interesan estos detalles, pero no es un idiota como los últimos, vamos, que una cena no mata a nadie y tal vez conoces a alguien de verdad interesante.

—No me gusta, fin.

—Puedes basar tus elecciones en otras cosas que no sean solo el físico, yo solo digo, porque después para aguantarte los lamentos estoy yo. Si no haces algo diferente te seguirán pasando las mismas cosas, amigo.

—Tengo que ir a acomodar las carpetas, después seguimos.

Armin miró a su amigo que estaba con el ceño fruncido, vaya que era terco. Qué lástima que ese hombre tan lindo no se había fijado en él, porque era totalmente su tipo. Sabía que la elección de cada uno era la elección de cada uno, pero le cabreaba un poco que Eren fuera tan superficial y solo por no ser joven le cerrara la puerta en la cara al gerente. Tomó la tarjeta que había dejado en el mostrador y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, solo por las dudas.

Levi llegó a la empresa y tiró la bolsa con las nuevas compras sobre el escritorio de Hange, que estaba al teléfono con Erwin. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó que terminara de hablar.

—Tu plan es una mierda. Hice todo lo que me dijiste, averigüé su estado civil, confirmé que efectivamente es gay, fui educado y politicamente correcto y sin embargo me rechazó de plano sin darme ni la más mínima posibilidad.

Hange no sabía que responder, se sacó los anteojos y puso cara de estar pensando.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Que no me conoce y parece que eso le genera desconfianza, entonces le dí mi tarjeta personal pero no ayudó en nada.

—Mmm, tal vez no eres su tipo.

—Bueno, no puede ser tan obtuso si no da la oportunidad de conversar un poco al menos. Él no tiene idea el partido que se está perdiendo.

Hange quiso sonreír pero prefirió guardárselo, a ver si Levi se ofendía. Aunque admitía que su seguridad arrolladora era un punto atractivo.

—A ver, no siempre las cosas son fáciles, Li, y tú sabes que a veces las presas más preciadas requieren un poco de dificultad para ser conquistadas. Ahora, si no quieres hacer un esfuerzo por intentar conquistar al chico, perfecto, es tu decisión, sin embargo me sorprende que te dejes vencer tan fácil, ¿no fue eso lo que me recriminaste ayer?

—Fue exactamente eso, cada maldita palabra. Bien, tienes un punto —se sentó y su cuerpo se relajó, se desprendió el saco y estaban por retomar la charla cuando entró Erwin con el aplastante respeto que su sola presencia lograba.

—Oh, disculpen, ¿estoy interrumpiendo? —dijo con esa voz inconfundible de barítono.

—No, de hecho... —pensó Levi—, ven un segundo, tal vez puedas ayudarnos.

Hange miró a Levi con un poco de preocupación, era sabido que Erwin era un adicto al trabajo, y que le desagradaban las charlas banales, incluso si el horario laboral había terminado, no por nada era conocido como _"sacrificios locos Smith"_, ya que había echado a un director simplemente porque lo encontró hablando por teléfono (una llamada de emergencia la parecer) y los había hecho esperar a todos diez minutos para una junta. Así de tajante era respecto a muchas cosas y cada vez que paseaba por el edificio, los empleados andaban escondiéndose como ratas por el miedo, digo respeto, que le tenían.

—¿Problemas con alguna negociación?

—Efectivamente, de mi verga y el culo de un chico lindo, que se me quiere escapar, quien trabaja en una librería cercana —se despachó Levi sin vergüenza alguna.

Hubo un silencio incómodo de algunos segundos, Erwin dejó unos documentos sobre el escritorio de Hange y luego miró a Levi con una seriedad que asustaba.

—¿Estás perdiendo el tiempo hablando de esas boberías aquí con Zoe, en ves de estar en tu puesto y ser productivo?

—Escucha, Erwin, yo prácticamente mantengo toda la estructura, el rendimiento bimestral que tuvo mi equipo fue un 40% más eficiente que el del año pasado, las ventas han incrementado cuando sabes que el sector está decaído en todo el mercado. O me ayudas, o tal vez me deprima y eso afecte mi rendimiento, así son las cosas.

—Si te despido tendrás tiempo de deprimirte todo lo que quieras.

—Claro, al igual que las ventas, con la diferencia que los números no los levantarás con una pastilla recetada por un psiquiatra. Te desafío a que encuentres a alguien mejor o igual que yo en lo inmediato.

Hubo un pequeño duelo de miradas, Hange parecía que presenciaba un partido de ping pong que se disputaba la copa mundial, la tensión era demasiada. Al fin, Erwin suspiró y habló.

—Bien, veamos, ¿qué necesitas?

—Me gusta un joven, hermoso por donde lo mires, soltero, gay, asalariado de bajo nivel, y que me ha rechazado una invitación a cenar. Yo digo que mejor cortar por lo sano y hablarle directamente, sin pelos en la lengua, pero aquí, la que se supone que sabe más de relaciones humanas en este recinto, dice que debo insistir y ser paciente, lo cual hiere un poco mi orgullo ¿Tú que opinas?

—No le gustas.

A Hange casi se le salen los ojos, tragó en seco y miró a Levi.

—Bien, voy a modificar mi pregunta porque tu aporte es nulo —criticó el gerente—, ¿cómo hago para que me diga que sí?

—Dicen que a veces los milagros ocurren... —una carcajada hecha de una voz estruendosa, como de oso polar que acaba de salir de la hibernación, se esparció por todo el lugar. Hange estaba sorprendida, jamás había visto al jefe máximo reaccionar de ese modo ante nada—. Lo siento, fue un chiste fácil, bueno, ahora sí. Veamos, dices que es un asalariado promedio, fácil hazle regalos caros. Un reloj de marca, un buen perfume, no, perfume no, a ver si no le pegas a sus gustos, ropa linda, no lo sé, hay muchos artículos de lujo que puedes regalarle.

—Disculpen —tomó la palabra Hange—, sinceramente no creo que sea buena idea, Levi le dió su tarjeta personal, el chico sabe quien es y sin embargo eso no ha hecho que sea más colaborativo. Es como intentar comprar a alguien.

—Es solo mostrar aprecios con simples presentes —reforzó su punto Erwin. Levi estaba callado analizando todo.

—Está bien, probaré el estilo de Erwin, ya te dí una chance Han. Ahora sí me vuelvo a la oficina. Por cierto —habló, mientras sacaba la pluma que había comprado en la librería de la bolsa, la sostuvo entre sus dedos y sonrió—. Ya lo sé, gracias por su ayuda, estimados, si tengo novedades se las haré saber.

Erwin también se puso de pie.

—Zoe, mantenme al tanto de los avances de Ackerman, revisa esos documentos y si falta algo envíame un email. Nos vemos.

—Entendido.

Apenas se fue el rubio enorme soltó un suspiro largo, esto era lo más absurdo que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo, pero no iba a dejar que un tipo rudo le ganara en el ámbito de las citas, estaba segura que Levi iba a fracasar con los consejos de Erwin, de manera que abrió un buscador y puso: como llevar un hombre a la cama lo antes posible.

Armin bostezó, eran vacaciones de verano, con lo cual sin estar en épocas de clases el trabajo escaseaba. Tomó un spray para vidrios y una franela y se puso a limpiar la parte del frente del mostrador, realmente no quería estar de vago. Mientras, hacía guardia por si venía el dueño, Eren estaba durmiendo en la pequeña cocina adentro de la estructura porque había salido el día anterior, vió a Jean (su gran amor, supuestamente) besándose con la hermosa Mikasa, con quien se fue a su casa y ahogó sus penas en alcohol, aunque no ahogó nada porque lloró el resto de la noche, y ahora estaba en un estado deplorable. Levantó la mirada y se encontró de frente con Levi que hoy venía con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desprendidos, una fragancia sensual inundó ese sector y esos pantalones negros se ceñían a una atractiva cadera. Armin se tragó la saliva que estuvo a punto de caérsele de los labios.

—Bu-buenos días, Levi —lo recibió con amabilidad—. Que bueno verlo por aquí.

—Gracias, Armin —dijo leyendo el letrero que el chico llevaba sobre su pecho, provocándole una dilatación inmediata al escuchar su nombre con tan linda voz—. Me preguntaba si sería mucha molestia que llamaras a Eren, necesito comprar... algunas cosas.

—Claro, claro, ya se lo llamo. Por cierto, disculpe si lo incomodo, pero quería decirle que leí la entrevista que le hizo la revista Finanzas del Muro y me resultó muy interesante, admiro sus ideas, es como una celebridad monetaria, quiero decir, de los negocias, ¡negocios! Lo siento —habló atropelladamente mientras estrujaba la franela nerviosamente.

Levi lo miró con intensidad sintiéndose halagado por la observación.

—Gracias, Armin ¿Qué idea te gustó más? —pero no era un idiota que se tragaba cualquier halago, quería saber si el chico realmente leía ese tipo de revistas.

—Su punto de vista sobre la escala y la autosuficiencia financiera fue, wow, me alegra saber que hay personas como usted, entendidos en la materia quiero decir, que les dan cierto prestigio al sacrificio que realizan las microempresas para poder mantenerse en el mercado.

OK, el chico era listo y honesto, buenos puntos.

—¿Estudias finanzas?

—Comercio exterior.

—Genial, me alegra ver que hay gente que no solo quiere un título para colgar en la pared sino que le pone verdadera pasión a la profesión, y no lo digo por el halago, podrías haberme criticado y hubiera estado bien, siempre que lo hubieras fundamentado, claro.

—Viniendo de usted, es un gran honor escuchar eso, la verdad es que me esfuerzo bastante. Oh, cierto, Eren, ya lo llamo —se perdió al interior del recinto y por unos cinco minutos Levi tuvo que hacer lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo: esperar.

Eren salió, tenía notables ojeras y un enfermizo color rojizo le pintaba el borde inferior de los ojos, Levi se alarmó un poco.

—Buenos días, señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

—Buenos días, Eren, por favor no sigas llamándome señor, ¿recuerdas mi nombre?

Eren entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, como si intentara recordar, ¿por qué carajos no lo recordaba?, pensó el gerente.

—¿Leeni?

—Levi.

—Ah, cierto, ya lo recordé, ¿qué necesita, señor?

—Bien, hoy necesito comprar unas cosas muy importantes, como esa... pelota que tiene el mapamundi, esa de allá —señaló arriba casi contra el techo.

—¿Se refiere al globo terráqueo? —Levi asintió con solemnidad—. Disculpe, señor, pero ¿realmente necesita un globo terráqueo?

—Así es, será un... elemento de decoración para mi oficina, lo que me recuerda que necesito otros elementos también.

—El globo terráqueo cuesta cien dólares, ¿lo va a querer igual?

—Sí, lo voy a querer.

Eren inspiró y fue a buscar la escalera de aluminio para treparse y bajar la jodida cosa, "piensa en las comisiones, piensa en las comisiones", se decía mientras hacía equilibrio. Mientras tanto el empresario no le quitaba sus acerados ojos de encima, joder, que belleza de pantera la de ese muchacho.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, un lapicero, negro de ser posible.

—En esa estantería de en medio tiene los implementos de oficina —le señaló el joven.

—Ah, bueno, los veré después, dame, eh, ¿qué es esa cosa?

Eren esta vez miró a Levi, más relajado pero molesto de todas maneras.

—Escuche, señor, por mi puede comprar la librería entera, pero no me parece que se gaste una fortuna comprando cosas que estoy seguro no creo que use jamás.

—Tú no lo sabes, tal vez uso todo. De hecho, podrías venir a mi oficina alguna vez y comprobarlo —le soltó con picardía.

El más alto cruzó los brazos y le hizo frente, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, Levi sacó un sobre blanco pequeño del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo extendió.

—Para ti.

—Lo siento, no puedo aceptar regalos de clientes.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Las reglas del establecimiento.

—¿Dónde están escritas? Muéstrame, o mejor hablaré con tu superior para que te autoricen.

Eren hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos, joder, que viejo más insistente. Tomó el sobre y abrió la tapa para sacar dos entradas vip para un concierto privado de "Lonely Kamel", las entradas temblaron en las manos del muchacho, quien perdió la facultad de hablar.

—A mí no me gusta el rock, así que ve con quien gustes.

—¿C-cómo lo supo?

—Tenías una camiseta de esa banda el otro día, ví un anuncio en internet y me dije que tal vez estarías interesado, fue una corazonada.

—S-sí, bueno, me encanta esta banda, pero, no, no puedo aceptar, nadie hace esta clase de regalos si no hay segundas intenciones.

—De acuerdo, lo admito, tal vez las tengo, pero no son tan complejas, solo es salir a cenar, o almorzar alguna vez, eso es todo.

—No, gracias, SEÑOR —Eren le devolvió las entradas con firmeza y seriedad.

Levi recibió de nuevo el sobre, compró algunas porquerías más y antes de regresar a la empresa buscó a Armin que estaba charlando con el guardia del local.

—Disculpa, querido, te pido si podrías hacerme un gran favor.

—Sí, claro.

—Arréglatelas para que Eren reciba esto, ¿sí? Muchas gracias.

Dicho lo cual se fue. Armin puso el sobre en la mochila de Eren que estaba de nuevo durmiendo en la cocina, no puedo evitar echarle una mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, que suertudo era su amigo, ¿por qué era tan malo con ese adonis?

Levi tiró la nueva bolsa, con un enorme globo terráqueo dentro, sobre el escritorio de Zoe.

—Fue un fracaso —Erwin escuchaba desde el intercomunicador—. Yo digo que mejor voy y le digo las cosas de frente.

—Lo arruinarás —le dijeron al unísono.

—Ahora me toca a mí —habló Hange como una gran experta—. Yo digo que es momento de que le demuestres que piensas en él.

—Claro, ¿y qué le llevo? ¿Los pañuelos con los que me seco después de jalármela con su imagen?

—No, yo opino que deberías hacer algo tú, algo propio, algo bonito, que demuestre que te tomaste tu tiempo, ya viste que los regalos comprados no funcionaron, debe ser algo que tú hagas con tus propias manos, aparte de... ya sabes, tocarte.

—Es que no fue el regalo adecuado —hablo Erwin por el intercomunicador porque el altavoz estaba activo—. Ve y compra globos románticos y una caja de chocolates.

—¡Ay, por favor! —Se quejó Hange—. Eso es taaaan anticuado, lo espantarás.

—¿Algo que haga yo? —pensó Levi—. Creo que ya lo tengo, más vale que funcione Zoe, ya no sé qué más comprar en ese lugar.

Esta vez Levi no fue al siguiente día, era cierre de mes y ventas y eso lo mantuvo muy ocupado, además que el trabajo que estaba haciendo necesitaba tiempo y dedicación. Finalmente el viernes se apareció con una especie de tarjeta bajo el brazo. Eren se acercó resignado.

—Buenos días, señor, bienvenido a Hersapel, Eren es mi nombre, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Se miraron algunos segundos en silencio.

—Tú lo disfrutas, ¿cierto? —dijo Levi un tanto divertido.

—No sé a qué se refiere, señor.

—Este jueguito de ignorarme, ya lo entendí, Eren, pero debes saber que soy una persona increíblemente persistente.

—Tal vez solo tengo una pésima memoria —respondió y una suave sonrisa le pintó los labios, el corazón de Levi (o su pene, no sabía bien) reaccionó a esa mueca, iba por buen camino.

—Bueno, como sea, estoy buscando esto —dijo entregándole una lista de cosas anotadas en un pos it.

—Muy bien, ahora le armo el pedido.

Levi se fue detrás de él, mientras Armin estaba trapeando un sector y se detenía para ver el espectáculo. Qué lindo estaba Levi en ese traje azul marino, con esa camisa bordó. Cuando Eren estaba poniendo las últimas cosas en un canasto, Levi se acercó más, el chico lo miró desconcertado y se detuvo de sus quehaceres.

—Escucha, hice esto para tí y, mmm, bueno quería entregártelo.

—¿Qué es?

—Una tarjeta, hecha a mano, por mí.

Eren suspiró y recibió la misma, era grande, pero bastante prolija, de color rojo por fuera y blanco por dentro, la abrió y se sorprendió, era una especie de jardín japonés con flores y pájaros todos hechos de origami. Muy hermoso, tenía que admitirlo. Arriba una frase con una muy pulcra caligrafía: "¿Cenarías conmigo?".

—Puede ser un almuerzo —le dijo bajito.

Eren suspiró y lo miró de nuevo, la verdad... no quería devolverle la tarjeta, además no era un tipo feo, solo que no le gustaba, aunque bueno, una cena, un almuerzo, ¿qué le hacía? El problema era si se entusiasmaba y después no se lo podía sacar de encima. Lo pensó unos segundos.

—¿Sólo eso? ¿Luego no me estará atosigando y hostigando?

—Bueno, eso depende, si las cosas nos van bien podemos ver de repetir o hacer otra cosa.

—Pero si van mal, usted lo acepta y se deja de tonterías, ¿estamos?

—Sí, me parece razonable.

—Bien, entonces, ¿cuándo?

—Cuando me digas, si pudieras preferiría el fin de semana que tengo menos obligaciones.

—De acuerdo, ¿mañana por la noche?

—Oh, que rápido, quería reservar algo exclusivo, los buenos restaurantes toman pedidos para dentro de dos o tres semanas y hasta meses.

—O lo toma o se olvida.

—De acuerdo, será mañana entonces. Puedo recogerte a las nueve, ¿te parece bien?

—Bien, en la plaza principal, frente a la Catedral, ahí lo espero.

—Gracias, Eren, prometo que lo disfrutarás —soltó con el rostro relajado.

—Aquí tiene su pedido, gracias, vuelva pronto, SEÑOR —dijo Eren mientras le ponía el canasto con el pedido contra el pecho.

Levi asintió, pensando en que pronto Eren gemiría su nombre placenteramente apenas le diera la oportunidad, él podía esperar por eso, sería paciente. Punto para el consejo de la loca.

—Oh, Eren, mira esto, es bellísimo —dijo Armin observando la tarjeta—, me encantan esos detalles, tan prolijo y los colores combinan a la perfección. Al fin aceptaste que vale la pena darle una oportunidad.

—La verdad es una linda tarjeta, pero sigue sin gustarme ese tipo, solo lo hago para que no me martirices con eso de _"el universo te está dando al amor de tu vida"_ —lo reparó, burlón.

—Nunca digas nunca —lo aconsejó su amigo, mientras le devolvía la tarjeta y pensaba que él moriría porque alguien hiciera esas cosas por él.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	2. Ahorita no, SEÑOR

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. AAAAAHHHHH (coro de ángeles), se ha cumplido la profecía, estoy actualizando el día que dije que iba a actualizar, bien por mí, onde está mi premio? eh? Bueno, como sea, espero disfruten este capítulo, sepan que solo queda uno más y adiós, adiós. Me reí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que se rían mucho leyéndolo, y el que no se ríe es puto, ok, no, aguanten los putos, el que no se ríe es un amargo.

Ah, cierto, la actualización, es decir el capítulo final, lo subiré el próximo miércoles porque yolo. Solo les digo que lo lean a solas y en lo oscurito, ajio, ajio, ajio... Ok, no.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime (Levi jamás morirá porque las leyendas nunca mueren, sabelo), la historia si es de mi completa invención.

**Advertencias:** palabras altisonantes, algo de vulgaridad, y corte de mambo al final (¿queseso? lean y verán), eso sería todo, se vemos.

* * *

.

.

_**"No, no, no, no. Bueno, sí".**_

_**Homero Simpson**_

.

.

El chico lo estaba esperando apoyado contra uno de los dinteles de la catedral, se había puesto un poco frío. Hacía unos meses se había cortado la melena (que ya le andaba por debajo de los hombros), pero estaba lo suficientemente larga como para taparle el cuello, aunque estaba pensando en volver a cortarse el cabello. Suspiró cansado de nuevo, solo esperaba que Levi mantuviera sus manos quietas y no quisiera pasarse de listo.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cargo color verde inglés, lo acompañaba una remera beige ceñida al cuerpo y una bufanda ligera color tiza. No se había super esmerado, pero tampoco estaba tan casual. Se sorprendió cuando estacionó un auto bellísimo, un Mercedes Benz Clase S500 en color negro. Levi se bajó y Eren se acercó mientras el más bajo le abría la puerta.

—Hola, Eren.

—Hey, Levi, lindo auto.

El joven notó que esta vez tenía puesto algo más informal que esos sosos trajes con los que visitaba la librería, además se había echado el cabello hacia atrás lo que le daba un aire mucho más jovial. Vestía unos jeans clásicos azules, con una remera blanca escote en V, encima una chaqueta de cuero estilo biker en color verde musgo y unos mocasines modernos en color suela. No podía decir que Levi no era atractivo porque sería faltar a la palabra, así que con disimulo lo estuvo mirando bastante hasta que se subió del lado del conductor. Momento, recién se daba cuenta ¿le había abierto la puerta y se la había cerrado? Eso era nuevo. Sintió un exquisito perfume en el auto, no supo si era la colonia de Levi o si había algún aromatizante en algún lado. Los asientos eran comodísimos y adentro estaba cálido.

—Por cierto, esto es para tí —dijo tomando un enorme ramo de flores blancas del asiento trasero, Eren las recibió completamente desconcertado, era la primera vez en su vida que le hacían un regalo semejante.

—¡Joder! ¡Qué li-lindas! Gracias, supongo.

—Venían de regalo con los globos.

—¿Qué glo- —se quedó mudo al ver un ramillete de tres globos en forma de corazón inflados con elio que también estaban en el asiento de atrás. Los tres formaban una frase "I love you"—. ¿La frase la elegiste tú? —preguntó casi blanco de la impresión.

—¿Qué frase? Oh, ¿traían una frase? Ah, parece que sí, no, no la elegí, llamé y pedí que me los trajeran, lo siento, haz de cuenta que no está la frase.

—OK.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres cenar? —consultó el gerente mientras arrancaba.

—Oh, bueno, no lo sé.

—Mira, yo estaba con ganas de comer mariscos, pero no sé si te gustan.

—Sí, la verdad es que los frutos de mar me encantan.

—Genial, ¿te parece que vayamos entonces a "Costa Atlántica"?

Era un restaurante muy distinguido y al joven le agradó que el hombre se esmerara por impresionarlo.

—Sí me hubieras dejado podría haber pedido una reserva en "Noche de Asia", pero bueno —reclamó en un tono muy calmado el gerente.

—Bueno, no importa, ya sabes lo que dicen, la compañía es lo que importa —soltó el muchacho—. Me parece bien tu recomendación, vamos allí.

El lugar estaba un poco lleno, por lo que Levi pidió el salón vip, Eren ni siquiera sabía que existiera un salón así. Fueron al segundo piso y efectivamente el ambiente era mucho más relajado. Había una hermosa vista de la plaza central con sus fuentes, las luces estaban bajas y unos focos pequeños que simulaban velas adornaban las mesas. Tomaron asiento, cabe destacar que Levi hasta le corrió la silla, y los atendieron de inmediato. Luego de deliberar un poco pidieron un ceviche de champiñones para la entrada, como plato principal Eren se animó a unos canelones de mariscos y Levi prefirió la especialidad de la casa, una caldereta marinera con mariscos, todo acompañado con el delicado toque de un vino blanco un tanto ácido. Música instrumental rusa resonaba de fondo, en definitiva todo era genial.

—Bueno, cuéntame un poco de tu vida, Eren.

—Mi vida, bien, estoy en la carrera de analista de sistemas, trabajo a medio tiempo en la librería porque rento un cuarto en una pensión y con el resto tengo para algunas salidas, comidas y eso. Mi padre me paga la carrera pero se separó de mi madre hace varios años así que no tengo mucho contacto con él ¿Qué más? Oh, sí, soy oriundo de Stoghess, pero vine a Rose porque… tuve un problemita con cierta persona —Levi frunció sus cejas—. Un chico, bueno, era un poco intenso y… acosador, así que tuve que tomar distancia de casa. Fuimos compañeros en la secundaria, de hecho él quería salir conmigo, pero a pesar de que varias veces le dije que no sentía lo mismo por él fue bastante insistente. Luego hubo algunos episodios complicados y al final decidí tomar distancia.

—Ah, ya veo, eso explica tu "fobia" a las personas que te persiguen.

—Oh, bueno, la verdad no lo había relacionado, pero ahora que lo mencionas, sí, es posible que tenga un pequeño trauma debido a esa etapa de mi vida.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Mira, no soy precisamente una persona que anda persiguiendo jovencitos o jovencitas u otra gente en general.

—No lo parece —dijo el de ojos verdes sonriendo burlonamente mientras bebía de su copa.

—Vamos, no fue tanto tampoco, solo fueron tres o cuatro veces que fui a comprar cosas, eso es todo. Normalmente no soy yo el que avanza, pero de alguna manera me atraes, eso es claro —iba a decir otras cosas pero recordó que tanto Hange como Erwin le habían pedido encarecidamente que fuera caballero, paciente y extremadamente inofensivo, ¿qué carajo significaba eso?-. Pero bueno, volviendo a tu carrera, ¿hace mucho que estudias?

—Más o menos, hace tres años, pero siento como si estuviera en la universidad desde hace décadas, es pesado, me cuesta bastante, pero no soy de darme por vencido con facilidad.

Levi levantó su copa como indicándole que tenían un punto en común.

—Entonces no te queda mucho.

—De hecho sí, dos años, es que me reprobé dos materias fundamentales el año pasado y eso me atrasó, pero bueno, las aprobé a principios de este año, el tema es que me tocaron peores ahora.

Ambos rieron de las dificultades de Eren. El mozo sirvió las entradas y un aperitivo que eran como cremas con unos pancitos muy monos.

—Wow, esto está en verdad muy sabroso —apreció Eren.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—Y, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Será que puedes salir de la bruma de misterio?

—¿Qué bruma de misterio? No existe tal cosa —ambos sonrieron—. Bueno, lo principal ya lo sabes, soy gerente comercial, he escalado puestos desde los veinte que fue cuando me contrató la compañía.

—O sea, en el siglo pasado —se burló Eren y Levi lo miró serio.

—Tú, chiquillo, también tienes un trauma con las edades al parecer, y solo para tu información tengo 38 años, no estamos taaan lejos.

—No, solo… quince años, nada —comentó sarcásticamente.

—Como sea, comencé a trabajar en el 2001, o sea, en este siglo, papanatas. Primero fui conserje, luego cadete, luego recepcionista y así. También tuve que vérmelas para poder estudiar y no morir de hambre. Erwin me tuvo fe, me fue dando puestos de más jerarquía y finalmente cuando me recibí fui al área comercial, en dos años dupliqué el patrimonio de la compañía.

—Wow, eso es… impresionante.

—Soy hábil para los negocios, tengo instinto. Pero ya viste, me construí desde abajo a base de esfuerzo y dedicación. Actualmente tengo un buen pasar económico, no soy millonario, pero me doy mis gustos, viajo, ceno, me divierto, me gusta correr, levantar pesas y hacer equitación, amo los caballos.

—¿En serio? A mí también me encantan.

—Pues, en alguna ocasión podríamos ir al hipódromo de Trost, allí tengo un par de pura sangre, podríamos montar juntos ¿Sabes montar, Eren?

El champiñón quedó a medio camino entre el plato y la boca del joven, mientras la apasionada mirada de Levi no abandonaba sus facciones. Se tomó algunos segundos para responder, para ser honesto a él también le gustaba jugar a los coqueteos.

—Sí, claro, de hecho soy muy bueno montando.

_"Toma, viejo pervertido, seguro se te puso dura_", pensó el más alto mirándolo con aires de superado.

A tiempo vinieron a retirar las entradas para ponerles los platos principales. Ambos platos estaban exquisitos, pero Eren no dejaba de mirar el de Levi que se veía muy apetitoso.

—¿Quieres? —consultó Levi pinchando un camarón y mojándolo en la salsa.

—Es que se ve muy tentador.

—Muy bien, te dejaré probar, si me das un beso después —ofreció levantando el tenedor con la porción.

—Ya veo porqué eres bueno negociando, de acuerdo, un beso está bien.

Eren abrió su boca y recibió el bocado, explotó en elogios a los pocos segundos.

—¿Y mi beso? —el joven le sonrió y se levantó para acercarse y dejarle un beso en la mejilla, luego volvió a sentarse con cara triunfal—. Oh, ya veo cómo serán las cosas contigo.

—No dijiste donde querías el beso, la próxima debes ser más específico.

—No lo olvidaré.

Terminaron la cena en una muy interesante charla sobre carreras de autos, motos y rugby. De hecho el postre quedó en un segundo plano, se entretuvieron bastante. Luego de que Levi pagara por todo, lo llevó hasta la plaza central, había poca gente porque hacía frío, pero caminaron un poco más y siguieron conversando hasta las tres de la mañana, donde decidieron que era mejor ir a tomarse un café a un Starbucks que trabajaba en horario corrido. Eren se pidió un latte macchiato y Levi un flat white.

—Pedido para "Eren" —dijo la chica del mostrador cuando su vaso extra large estuvo listo.

—Pedido para "No-soy-un-acosador" —el joven y una parejita al fondo de la cafetería se rieron, mientras Levi iba a buscar el suyo.

Conversaron un poco más, sobre la vida en general, recetas rápidas de cocina y cuidado de perros, para cuando se dieron cuenta eran las cinco de la mañana.

—Wow, que tarde —dijo el de ojos verdes mirando su reloj.

—Bien, creo que mejor te llevo antes de que te conviertas en calabaza.

—Tal vez tú te conviertas en una —replicó Eren mientras ambos caminaban al auto, donde Levi volvió a abrirle la puerta—. Una calabaza con traje —continuó una vez que estuvieron adentro.

—Por favor, ponte el cinturón. Si yo soy la calabaza qué se supone que eres tú, ¿la princesa?

Eren hizo un mohín con el rostro pero no dijo más nada, estuvo mirando la lista de reproducción de los temas que tenía Levi en su auto luego de indicarle la dirección de la residencia donde alquilaba.

—Mmm, ¿Será que tienes algún tema de este siglo? —lo volvió a molestar, pero no obtuvo reacción alguna, a decir verdad le intrigaba mucho la forma de ser de ese hombre.

—Claro, debería haber pensado en temas más modernos, debí suponer que te molestarían estos con los que tus padres seguramente te engendraron —la cara del joven era un poema a la indignación—. Te los imaginaste, lo sé.

—Joder, no, que asco.

Al final terminó seleccionando cualquiera de la lista y en pocos minutos llegaron a su destino.

—Bueno, fue una cena agradable, lo acepto —dijo Eren girándose un poco al igual que Levi.

—Entonces no lo hice tan mal. Ahora, éste sería el momento en que me dices que canciones te gustan así para la próxima armo una lista que no esté tan pasada de moda.

—Mmm, claro, escucha, Levi. Fue genial, en serio, la pasé muy bien, eres un sujeto agradable…

—Pero...

—Pero… —el joven suspiró y lo miró a los ojos—, quiero ser honesto contigo, yo no estoy preparado para una relación formal, tampoco informal, es que, amm, a mí me gusta mucho una persona. Un tipo que ni se fija en mí, pero no es fácil, ¿entiendes?

—… —Levi escuchaba atento lo que el más alto le decía.

—Yo necesito sacármelo de la cabeza y del corazón, solo así podría avanzar con alguien. Pero ahora, se me hace imposible, lo siento, de verdad.

—Ya veo, ¿estás completamente seguro? Podría ayudarte a olvidarlo.

—Lo estoy.

—Bien, supongo que entonces hasta aquí llegamos.

—Lo siento.

—No hay nada que lamentar, bueno, que descanses.

Eren se acercó para saludarlo pero Levi lo tomó de la nuca con firmeza y lo besó en la boca, lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque le agradó bastante, además era solo un beso y uno muy rico, así que se dejó llevar. Enredaron sus lenguas y al joven se le calentó un poco la sangre, afuera comenzaba a lloviznar y dentro del auto estaba caldeado. Tuvieron sus buenos minutos de besos hasta que se separaron un poco y Levi le habló sobre los labios sensibles todavía.

—¿Estás seguro, Eren?

Le tomó algunos segundos pero al fin el más alto asintió, entonces el hombre lo soltó y con una sonrisa tibia y triste se terminaron de despedir. Eren se llevó su ramo de flores blancas y sus globos a su habitación.

Al lunes siguiente Armin estuvo encima revoloteándole como un gorrión hambriento y haciéndole toda clase de preguntas.

—¿Le dijiste que no?

—Le dije que no puedo por ahora, no iba a mentirle, Ar.

—¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?

—No quiero ilusionarlo y luego no poder cumplir sus expectativas.

—¿Qué expectativas? Ni siquiera se las preguntaste.

—Bueno, ya basta, es lo que decidí, ¿ok?

—Sí, está bien, no te preguntaré más. Solo me parece que te anticipaste demasiado.

—Ya, dejemos el tema, ayúdame con las cajas que llegaron.

En cambio en las oficinas de la empresa las cosas eran diferentes. Erwin y Hange estaban tomando café cuando Levi entró como una turba y dio un portazo que lo escucharon hasta en el subsuelo. Tenía una vena hinchada sobre la frente que sobresalía bastante y se notaba que emanaba un aura de peligro.

—Ustedes —habló con voz gutural—, par de inservibles, todos sus consejos de mierda, TODOS sus consejos los llevé a cabo, ¿y para qué? ¿Para qué? ¡PARA NADA!

—Bueno, no te puedes basar solo en consejos —se defendió Erwin con tranquilidad mientras bebía su café—. Solo fueron sugerencias, el que de verdad debe hacer la diferencia eres tú.

—Exactamente, querido director —habló conteniéndose al máximo—, exactamente, porque ahora yo haré las cosas a mí manera, y veremos si ese mocoso inútil me abre las patas de una buena vez. Ya verán, que al final las cosas las hubiera solucionado yo solito.

Erwin y Hange levantaron los hombros ante el nuevo portazo y se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Notaste que cuando se enoja usa diminutivos? Es casi tierno —dijo Erwin con su aplomo habitual—. Por cierto, Hange, vamos a esa librería.

—¿Eh?

—Sí, tal vez yo pueda convencer a ese joven de que acepte a Levi, con ese humor no me sirve para cerrar negocios, ¿tú sabes dónde queda esa librería donde trabaja ese chico?

—Oh, creo que queda aquí a la vuelta, ya te digo —dijo abriendo uno de sus muebles y sacando la bolsa con el logo y la dirección del lugar—. Hersapel, avenida 45 n°1560, es a dos cuadras de aquí.

—Deberíamos ir a ver.

—¿A ver qué?

—¿No te da curiosidad? Digo, quiero ver quién es ese tal Eren.

—Pues la verdad sería necesario, y como dijiste a ver si podemos ayudar a convencerlo.

—No se diga más.

Así fue que ambos se largaron a hacer su propia investigación del caso a espaldas del gerente.

Pasó una semana del incidente y no se vió ni la sombra del hombre por la librería.

—Ow, no pensé que se daría vencido tan fácil —dijo Armin mirando hacia la puerta.

Tomó su celular y se debatió en si le mandaba un mensaje o no, al final decidió que sí. Le dijo que era el compañero de Eren y que solo quería contarle que a su amigo se le había fundido la computadora lo que le iba a dar muchos problemas con la carrera. En realidad ni él supo por qué le estaba contando eso, bueno, tal vez solo quería iniciar conversación.

—¿Qué haces, Armin? —le habló Eren por la espalda y el rubio casi tira el celular al suelo.

—Hey, no me asustes así, bro —respondió riéndose nerviosamente.

—Ya es hora del almuerzo, te invito una hamburguesa, ¿vienes?

—S-sí, dame un segundo que me pongo la campera y vamos.

Notó que el hombre le clavaba el visto pero no le respondía con lo cual abandonó la conversación y decidió esperar que le contestara cuando tuviera tiempo, a lo mejor podían hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Eren.

A los dos días le llegó un mensaje, no al celular de Armin, sino al de Eren:

_"Hola, princesa. Lamento molestarte, pero necesito hablar contigo cinco minutos, mañana, antes de que entres al trabajo, en el estacionamiento Grupo Azul, que está a media cuadra de la librería, creo que la conoces, son solo cinco minutos, no volveré a escribirte, ni visitarte luego de eso, puedes?"_

Eren enarcó una ceja y se preguntó si sería prudente o no aceptar, pero curioso cómo era decidió que nada pasaba con charlar cinco minutos.

Al día siguiente el joven salió más temprano de lo habitual, con las dudas comiéndole la cabeza. Para cuando llegó, Levi ya estaba con su auto y las luces de posición intermitentes. Bueno, era puntual, era de esperarse, él estaba llegando cinco minutos antes, lo cual fue del agrado del gerente.

Levi estaba con un atuendo más informal, a Eren le gustaba eso, que no anduviera con esos trajes tan estirados y que lo hacían ver inalcanzable. Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el auto del hombre.

—Hola, Levi.

—Hola, Eren. Ven un momento y fíjate lo que hay en la cajuela.

—¿Vas a secuestrarme? —Bromeó, aunque luego lo pensó mejor, no era un buen chiste.

—No, no, obligar no es de mis gustos. Acércate y dame tu opinión. Como dijiste que estás estudiando para analista de sistemas, he comprado una computadora y bueno, me dieron las mejores recomendaciones pero aún tengo mis dudas.

Levantó la tapa de la cajuela y Eren se acercó a mirar. Perfectamente embalada estaba una MacBook Pro de última generación. El joven abrió los ojos a más no poder y se acercó para levantar el bulto y mirar las especificaciones técnicas.

—Procesadores Intel Core d núcleos de octava generación, 32 GB de memoria RAM, pantalla Retina con tecnología True Tone, es el modelo de 15 pulgadas, con Turbo Boost de hasta 4.8 Gigahertz. Wow, es una máquina impresionante.

—Entonces, ¿hice una buena compra?

—Bueno, eh, depende de para qué la vayas a usar, ¿para que las vas a utilizar? —preguntó dejando la caja dentro de la cajuela de nuevo, Levi cerró la tapa y lo miró con tranquilidad.

—La voy a usar de cebo —Eren enarcó una ceja sin entender—. Mira, Eren, para ser honesto, no necesito una computadora, no me interesan todos esos gigahertz o memoria RAM o lo que carajo tenga, mi talento se basa en los negocios y soy muy bueno en lo que hago. La compré porque escuché por ahí que tu computadora se fundió y bueno, estabas necesitando una, ¿una así es suficiente para ayudarte a lo que te dedicas?

Eren quedó con la boca abierta algunos segundos.

—¿Me la… me la regalarás?

Esta vez Levi sonrió, el joven se sorprendió porque el tipo no era muy expresivo que digamos.

—No, Eren, no te la voy a regalar, no soy tan altruista y no tengo la vida que tengo por andar regalando computadoras a chicos necesitados. Voy a ser directo contigo, como tal vez debí ser desde el principio. En vista de que no estás de ánimos o listo para encarar una relación estable, lo cual respeto, ya te dije que no quiero obligar a nadie a nada, en verdad solo tengo esta pequeña incomodidad dentro de mí ¿Cómo puedo explicártelo? Me dejaste con las ganas.

—¿Con las ganas?

—Sí, las ganas de follarte —Eren volvió a abrir sus ojos—. Dame un segundo así te lo explico. Ya sabes que me gustas, te lo he dicho varias veces, debes darte cuenta que eres un joven hermoso y atractivo, y no es que yo no pueda conseguirme uno, pero por ahora me gustas tú, así que es difícil concentrarme en buscar otra persona cuando no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, por lo tanto, te voy a proponer algo. La computadora puede ser tuya si a cambio te quedas una noche entera en mi casa.

Eren se puso serio y frunció un poco el ceño, visiblemente molesto.

—Por si no queda claro, quiero tener sexo contigo, obviamente. A mi ritmo, con mis reglas, y sin que te me andes escapando como arena entre los dedos. Soy limpio, usaremos profilácticos, ya te dije que no te obligaré a hacer cosas que no te gustan, no me va el sadomasoquismo o los fetiches o esas cosas raras, simplemente sexo normal, yo disfruto, tú disfrutas y al siguiente día podemos desayunar o no, y te llevo a tu casa con tu nueva computadora y adiós. No volveré a cruzarme en tu camino, no voy a llamarte, ni enviarte cosas, ni siquiera volveré a la librería. Eso es todo.

—¿Y si no acepto?

—Bueno, nada, guardaré esta máquina en algún rincón de mi hogar y lo mismo cada uno seguirá su vida, no me interesa este juego de Tom y Jerry y andar persiguiéndote tanto, me cansa y seguramente tampoco es lo que tú quieres. Solo te estoy haciendo una propuesta que puedes tomar o rechazar.

—Me… me siento un poco incómodo, esto es… rayos, suena como prostitución.

—La prostitución es por dinero, y que yo sepa al menos tú no te estás acostando con otras personas por ello, lo mío es… un intercambio, te doy algo que tú quieres y tú me das lo que yo quiero. Como sea, tengo cosas que hacer y se me hace tarde. Toma —dijo entregándole otra tarjeta personal—. Por lo visto la anterior no la tienes, trata de no perderla esta vez, te doy hasta mañana a la noche para que lo pienses y me respondas.

El joven miró la tarjeta, estaba cruzado de brazos, los pómulos rojos y bastante cabreado, pero no le aceptaba la misma.

—Escucha y aprende, Eren, que nunca es bueno tomar decisiones enojado. Cálmate, piensa en frío y si todavía quieres mandarme a la mierda, al menos tendrás un número al cual hacerlo, porque de ahora en adelante no me verás más por aquí. Por cierto el número del cual te escribí antes no es mi número personal.

Eren tomó la tarjeta y lo miró en silencio, Levi estaba tranquilo, como si no le hubiera ofrecido nada fuera de la normal hacía unos momentos, maldito viejo pervertido. El hombre se fue y el retornó a la librería.

Siguió refunfuñando hasta el mediodía donde se juntó con Armin a almorzar, el encargado siempre les hacía coincidir los horarios.

—¿Qué pasa, bro? ¿Me vas a contar o no?

—Es el idiota de Levi, ese, ese viejo de mierda, malparido.

—Oye, tranquilo, ¿qué pasó? Pensé que después de la cena ustedes ya habían terminado todo.

—Se supone, pero esta mañana me citó aquí a la vuelta en un estacionamiento privado ¿Puedes creer su descaro? Compró una MacBook Pro, una belleza de máquina debo aceptar, y tuvo el tupé de decirme que me acostara con él para que me la diera.

Armin comenzó a reírse, con tranquilidad, pero viendo la molestia de su amigo, intentó controlarse.

—Mira —dijo su rubio amigo—, yo la verdad me hubiera acostado con él sin regalos ni nada, así que ni qué decirte, hermano. El tipo es lindo, no me lo niegues, tal vez no es alto o hace fisicoculturismo, pero tiene mundo, es interesante, te trata bien. Piensa Eren, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te invitó a salir, pagó todo y te trato gentilmente?, si hasta te corrió la silla y todo, tiene modales y créeme eso escasea mucho. Te tiene ganas, gran novedad.

—Es como pagarle con sexo —se quejó el de ojos verdes.

—Depende cómo lo veas, recapitulemos amigo, la última vez que tuviste sexo fue con un orangután en el cubículo del antro Stars, ¿y qué sacaste de eso? Una resaca y un dolor de culo que te duró dos días, ni siquiera te acuerdas de la cara de ese tipo. Y ahora tienes a un hombre que te ofrece una solución, porque vamos, necesitas una computadora en estos momentos, solo por pasarla bien una vez. No sé, a mí me parece una buena oportunidad, y si no funciona simplemente cortas y listo.

—No, dijo que no quería una relación conmigo porque yo no estaba preparado por todo lo que le dije la última vez, que solo sería sexo de una noche y luego nunca más tendría que cruzármelo.

—Entonces mucho mejor. Anda, Eren, te has acostado con tipos mil veces peores, ¿realmente Levi no te gusta, ni siquiera un poco? Dime la verdad.

Eren suspiró y mordió su sándwich de pollo, mientras miraba al techo, luego de tragar miró a su amigo.

—No es tan feo —aceptó, Armin se rió y enarcó una ceja—. OK, es interesante, lo acepto, cuando charlas con él es agradable, tuvimos una linda cena, pero es solo que… me siento como obligado a ir a la cama con él, no me gusta eso.

—Claro, bueno, dile que no de una buena vez. Una vez que le digas que no, yo lo invitaré a salir.

—¿Tú? —dijo el más alto mirándolo intrigado.

—Sí, a ti no te gusta, y no quieres saber nada con él, no veo porque yo no pueda intentarlo, ¿no? Te lo digo ahora para que no pienses que te traiciono o algo así, no te voy a mentir amigo, Levi me gusta, además estamos en el mismo ámbito, su elocuencia es envidiable, es alguien del que puedo aprender mucho y creo que con el tiempo él también va a apreciarme.

El de ojos verdes se quedó callado, se imaginó a Levi viniendo a buscar a Armin, ellos dos saliendo, teniendo conversaciones sobre finanzas y riendo felices y… oh… parecía que en algún lado de su pecho eso, bueno, dolía un poco. Miró a su amigo de nuevo.

—No le escribas, porque aceptaré su propuesta.

El rubio dejó de comer y lo miró, sorprendido del cambio. Eren sacó la tarjeta y grabó él número entre sus contactos, entonces lo buscó en WatsApp.

_"Hola, soy Eren. Está bien, tenemos un trato, cómo seguimos?"_

Levi vió el mensaje cerca de una hora después, fue hasta recursos humanos, hizo que llamaran a Erwin y encaró a sus dos colegas con el mentón en alto y sonriendo triunfal.

—Me acostaré con Eren finalmente, de nada sirvieron todos sus consejos de mierda, les agradezco la intención de todas maneras, pero lo cierto es que debí confiar en mis instintos desde el principio.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo hiciste? ¿No te había dicho que no después de la cena? —preguntó la mujer intrigada.

—Sí, pero le ofrecí una computadora por una noche completa conmigo.

Ambos lo miraron en silencio por unos momentos.

—¿Te dijo que si?

—Lo hizo, así que este viernes voy a retirarme más temprano y el lunes vendré mucho más feliz. Solo quería agradecer el esfuerzo conjunto. Por cierto Erwin, cerré el trato con Amousing Entrepises, me debes un buen bono.

—Excelente —dijo el rubio, mientras sonreía complacido.

—Bueno, parece que al final subestimé la dignidad de ese chico —dijo Hange soltando un suspiro.

—No subestimaste nada —aclaró Levi—. Yo solo aproveché una oportunidad, y él no está perdiendo su dignidad, porque va a disfrutarlo tanto como yo, y ahora escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir, si ese chico después del viernes no está aquí el siguiente lunes para invitarme a formar parte de su vida, arrepentido de haberme rechazado antes cabe aclarar, me dejo de llamar Levi. Ya lo saben.

Luego se retiró.

Erwin miró a Hange.

—¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo?

—¿Anacleto?

—Esa es buena, ¿Clodomiro?

Ambos se rieron bastante.

* * *

Se encontraron en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior. Eren estaba afeitado, con una camisa negra ceñida al cuerpo y un saco de hilo encima en color gris, acompañaba el atuendo un par de jeans chupines de color morado oscuro y unas botinetas negras. En verdad lucía como un modelo de pasarela, se había recortado el cabello y estaba un tanto nervioso.

—Ya cálmate, ni que fuera tu primera vez —se dijo a sí mismo frotándose las manos.

Diez minutos antes de la hora acordada vio aparecer al auto de Levi, por lo que se acercó al borde de la calle. El hombre se relamió a medida que se acercaba, joder, qué hermoso era ese joven. Estacionó y se bajó para abrirle la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Eren, ¿cómo estás?

—Buenas noches, Levi, bien ¿y tú?

—¿Listo?

El joven asintió y se subió al coche. Dentro sonaba música romántica de vaya a saber qué década, pero era bastante agradable.

—Lindo corte —elogió el gerente y luego arrancó.

—Gracias, por cierto, ¿adónde iremos?

—A mi casa. Pensé, ya sabes un hotel cinco estrellas, pero la verdad prefiero mi casa, me siento más a gusto.

—Genial —Eren miraba por la ventanilla, ahora estaba más nervioso que antes, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? Llegar, desnudarse ¿y dejar que Levi hiciera lo que quisiera con él?

—¿Te gustan las pastas?

—¿Eh?

—Que si te gustan las pastas o prefieres un filete para la cena.

—Oh, bueno, pastas está bien.

—De acuerdo, iremos a un lugar donde hacen unas pastas deliciosas. Son casi artesanales, es una pequeña fábrica familiar, de vez en cuando me gusta ir y elegir alguna variedad, siempre me sorprenden gratamente.

—Bueno.

—¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Cómo va la universidad?

—Eh… bien, supongo, agotador como siempre. Ah, aprobé tres de mis cuatro exámenes, el que me fue mal tendré que recuperarlo la semana entrante, pero ya me estoy preparando.

—Mmm, son buenos resultados, felicitaciones.

—Y… ¿Qué tal el trabajo? —Eren no sabía de qué conversar, tenía la mente bloqueada por los nervios, de pronto comenzaba a sentirse un poco inseguro.

—Excelente, he logrado concretar unos negocios muy buenos. El humor me acompaña. Aquí es.

Estacionó e invitó a Eren a entrar con él. Un hombre con un mostacho grande los atendió, Levi dejó que el joven eligiera. Terminaron llevando unos tortellinis de caprese y una salsa blanca con champiñones para acompañar. Entonces Levi enfiló hacia su propiedad en las afueras de la ciudad, en su auto el trayecto no era mayor a media hora. Era un barrio privado. Cuando arribaron a la casa de dos plantas, Eren quedó maravillado, excepto cuando dos perros dóbermans se acercaron al auto.

—No te preocupes, mientras yo esté ellos se portan de lo mejor, te los presentaré.

Eren se bajó cauteloso, y los animales se acercaron a olfatearlo.

—Eren, te presento a Oluo y Gunter, son mis compañeros y guardianes más fieles, ¿me extrañaron, queridos? —dijo tocando sutilmente sus cabezas mientras los animales gemían y movían sus rabos.

Eren les acarició las cabezas también y ellos parecían contentos.

—Les agradas —dijo Levi mientras lo ayudaba con la bolsa de la fábrica de pastas.

Le presentó su residencia. Era linda y espaciosa, tampoco era una exageración, ni derrochaba ostentación, pero sin dudas no era una casa promedio. Había unos ventanales que daban a un patio interno donde una hermosa piscina iluminada decoraba el centro.

—Tu casa es hermosa —apreció el joven.

—Lo sé. Yo mismo la decoré. Pasa, vamos a la cocina, mientras hago la cena tú sirve las copas. Abre la heladera hay de todo, elige lo que gustes.

Eren tomó una botella de un vino tinto, no tenía mucho conocimiento del tema pero se veía bien. Tampoco era un gran bebedor pero iba a disfrutar. Hasta ahora se sentía bastante tranquilo, se había imaginado una escena estilo las películas porno donde Levi se le tiraba encima y lo manoseaba hasta hartarse. Sin embargo estaba todo tan normal y tranquilo que se había relajado un poco.

Sirvió las copas, el gerente se había colocado un mandil blanco y ya tenía una olla con el agua calentándose y otra donde había puesto la salsa. Aceptó uno de los recipientes y brindaron.

—Porque esta noche sea inolvidable para los dos —dijo con esa voz ronca y sexy (tenía que admitirlo, le gustaba el sonido de su voz).

—Lo mismo digo.

—Que Dios bendiga a Macintosh —Eren enarcó una ceja y Levi volvió a la cocina—. Es una broma, soy ateo.

Eren se rió y se acercó para ver cómo iba la preparación. En cierta manera se sentía genial, estar así compartiendo, sin prisas, disfrutando del momento.

—Por lo visto te gusta cocinar.

—Sí, detesto la comida de delivery, será que la consumí durante mucho tiempo. Ahora le dedico más tiempo a la nutrición, a darme los gustos, a disfrutar el sabor.

Le acercó una cuchara con parte de la salsa para que la probara.

—Mmm, sabe muy bien —elogió Eren relamiéndose.

—¿Puedes poner la mesa? En ese estante arriba a tu derecha están los platos y en este cajón están los cubiertos.

En poco más de veinte minutos estuvieron sentados, con una música relajante y las luces bajas disfrutando de una cena exquisita. Levi le contaba anécdotas de su viaje por la India y por Tailandia, donde había ido el último verano y Eren estaba bastante intrigado. Se reía de algunas cosas que le habían pasado, como aquella de que en Bangladesh le confundieron la maleta con la de una mujer hindú y tuvo que andar "con trapos de colores" por tres días hasta que le arreglaron el malentendido.

—No te reías, recibí dos propuestas de matrimonio por usar esos trapos, ¿puedes creer?

A Eren se le salían las lágrimas de la risa y el vino se fue terminando para ser reemplazado por otra botella. El postre, una especie de flan-mousse de frutillas con baño de chocolate blanco, lo comieron en los sillones, donde Levi le quitó los zapatos y se dedicó a darle un excelente masaje de pies.

—Se llama reflexología —contaba mientras friccionaba las plantas del joven de una manera muy agradable—. Tomé un curso hace un par de años, todo bien hasta que me pusieron con un compañero que tenía juanetes, una uña encarnada y otra con hongos. Me puse guantes de látex y vieras el escándalo que se armó.

—Oh, por Dios —Eren no paraba de reír mientras tomaba un bocado y le convidaba a Levi y luego tomaba uno él—. Quien hubiera dicho que tenías dotes de comediante.

—Solo quería entretenerte un poco, ¿lo estoy logrando?

—Sí, totalmente.

—Por cierto, tienes unos pies hermosos —Eren se rió del halago—. Hablo en serio, ¿no sabías que hay gente que modela pies o manos? Pagan mucho por eso. Bueno, el vino y el postre se terminaron. ¿Qué dices de que vayamos a mi habitación y abramos un champagne?

—Sí, me parece buena idea.

Se pusieron de pie y Levi le tomó la mano, pasaron por la cocina por un nuevo par de copas y el champagne rosé que estaba bien helado y se fueron escaleras arriba. La música seguía, temas románticos de décadas pasadas. El recinto era hermoso, con una alfombra color tiza, una cama grande que se veía mullida, con un acolchado gris de bordes negros. Levi se sacó sus zapatos también. Descorchó la botella y le sirvió a ambos. Brindaron bebieron y lo invitó a bailar. Eren estaba animado, un poco por el alcohol y porque de verdad la estaba pasando bien, de hecho no recordaba haber tenido una cita (¿se podía llamar cita a ese encuentro?) tan agradable y genial en su vida. Oh, ya estaba pensando como Armin, pero tenía que admitir que su amigo tenía razón.

La música era melódica, lenta, fantástica para pegar sus cuerpos, que fue exactamente lo que hicieron. Levi se quitó el saco y vaya, podía ser más bajo que él pero definitivamente tenía un lindo cuerpo, hombros fuertes, cintura definida, su piel era inmaculada, se notaba que se cuidaba con cremas o yendo a algún spa, su colonia olía exquisito. Se apoyó contra él y sintió una de sus manos estrechando su cadera con posesividad, joder, se sentía bien, de hecho… quería que lo tocara más.

Giraban despacio al ritmo de la canción, y en un momento Eren enfrentó sus rostros, sus narices tocándose, Levi tenía una mirada deliciosa, dispuesta al placer. No tararon en unir sus labios, no era el primer beso que se daban, pero sin duda lo disfrutaron mucho. Levi lo besaba lento, succionando sus labios tentadoramente, acariciando su lengua con la suya y en pocos segundos ese roce repercutió en todo su cuerpo. Mierda, el veterano besaba demasiado bien.

El gerente le quitó el saco de hilo y sus manos acariciaron su espalda suavemente, enviándole escalofríos al cuerpo del joven que jadeó complacido. Se besaron un poco más y Eren buscó con sus manos palpar el cuerpo ajeno, fue una gran sorpresa darse con que Levi tenia al parecer un musculoso y fibroso cuerpo debajo de esa ropa tan formal. El más bajo lo empujó sutilmente y lo acercó hasta la cama donde lo hizo sentarse en el borde. Eren tenía los pómulos un poco rosas, seguramente producto del vino. Tiró de la camisa para sacarla de sus pantalones, el joven se acercó para besarlo pero esquivó su boca hábilmente, bajó la cabeza y le besó el cuello, el joven lo miró divertido.

—Tu cuerpo —le habló enronqueciendo la voz—, es como un coche de fina carrocería, y cuando uno puede acceder a una pieza de lujo como esta —mientras hablaba iba desprendiendo los botones de su camisa, muy despacio, deleitándose con el roce de sus dedos en el fornido pecho—, uno debe tomarse el tiempo necesario, es para pasear, no para manejar atropelladamente. Así que, iremos muy, muy despacio y disfrutaremos del paisaje y… el paseo.

Levi lo fue desvistiendo de a poco, sin prisa, deleitándose con el roce de sus dedos en la piel morena. El aire acondicionado estaba en 25 grados, con lo cual iba a asegurarse que el ambiente estuviera caldeado y fuera agradable para estar ambos desnudos.

Eren estaba hipnotizado por la voz de Levi y su mirada tan penetrante. El hombre puso una rodilla entre las piernas abiertas de Eren y acercó su cuerpo para poder seguir con la tarea de desprender todos los botones. De fondo sonaba la banda Saints, con su tema Echos pero en una versión ralentizada lo que la hacía la pieza perfecta para condimentar el momento.

El joven nunca había estado con una persona que se tomara tan en serio las previas.

—Prepárate, Eren, porque tú y yo... tenemos muchos orgasmos pendientes y hoy me los pienso cobrar.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	3. Ahorita sí

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. No voy a pedir disculpas, porque me había olvidado, así que fue sin querer jaja. Aquí el final, espero que les guste. Bye.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia, el contexto, personalidades, son todas de mi invención.

**Advertencias:** Sexo, contenido R18, lemon explícito, yaoi, palabras altisonantes, vulgares, eso es todo. Sé que están felices, cerdas jajaja. Yo también.

* * *

.

.

_**"La primera vez que nos besamos sentí que no quería volver a besar otros labios que no fueran los suyos."**_

_**Natasha Wightman**_

.

.

Eren estaba sorprendido, esto no estaba saliendo como él se había imaginado, no era una queja tampoco, para nada, para ser honestos, ese hombre había captado toda su atención. Ahora estaba con el torso desnudo sin sacar sus enormes ojos del cuerpo de Levi quien se iba desvistiendo despacio, sin prisa, mientras tarareaba suavemente la melodía que flotaba en la habitación.

Cuando quedó desnudo de la cintura para arriba como él, quedó completamente sorprendido. Su piel era exquisitamente pálida, se notaba suave, sin vellos a la vista, marcada en todas partes por unos firmes y deliciosos músculos. De hecho estaba mucho más marcado que su propio cuerpo. Levi era delgado pero fibroso, tenía una nariz recta, respingada y que iba en armonía con su rostro masculino, con sus atractivas facciones varoniles y sus ojos rasgados.

Se acercó a él que seguía sentado y le acarició el contorno de los hombros con las falanges de sus dedos, como si estuviera delimitando los bordes de un mapa, su acción le generó escalofríos, en una manera muy agradable. Luego hizo lo mismo con su cuello, con su rostro al que se acercó para dejar un suave beso en la boca.

—Muy bien, vamos a lo siguiente, ponte de pie y desnúdate, luego te acostarás en mi cama. Y hazlo despacio, por favor.

Luego de instruirlo, Levi fue a su vestidor y volvió con tres toallas blancas y mullidas, las estiró sobre el edredón gris mientras Eren se quitaba los pantalones y el bóxer. El gerente se acercó apretó suavemente las muñecas de Eren y le pidió con tranquilidad.

—Hazlo despacio, nadie nos apura, ¿OK?

—OK.

Levi se alejó entonces para disfrutar el espectáculo, Eren se puso un poco nervioso, nunca había tenido que desnudarse de esa manera para otra persona, por lo general era una pelea de manos yendo y viendo para arrancarse la ropa y ya. Además la mirada de ese hombre era… seductora.

Desprendió el botón y la bragueta poco a poco y encaró a Levi, metiendo sugestivamente sus pulgares por dentro de la cintura del pantalón. Luego lo fue bajando lentamente para mostrar un bóxer verde militar que poco dejaba a la imaginación.

Aunque su actitud era buena e iba ganando seguridad segundo a segundo, ya sea por la mirada de Levi o por el vino, o porque sus propios deseos estaban haciendo acto de presencia, los malditos pantalones le arruinaron la atmosfera ya que estaban tan apretados en las pantorrillas que casi se cae al suelo en un intento infructuoso de sacárselos.

Divertido, pero sin burlarse, el hombre se puso de pie y se acercó.

—Tranquilo, ponte de pie, me encargaré –le informó.

Eren estaba avergonzado pero hizo caso. Levi se arrodilló y con paciencia, acariciando los muslos, las rodillas, las preciosas pantorrillas, deslizó la apretada tela ayudando al joven. Cuando se puso de pie arrastró sus dedos por la tersa piel morena hasta meter las falanges por dentro de las piernas del bóxer. Ansioso, deleitándose con los primeros centímetros de intimidad del más alto.

—Mmm, tan hermoso…

Su voz le dio escalofríos a Eren, vió como Levi acercaba su cabeza y acariciaba su pecho con esa perfecta nariz de dios griego que se cargaba. Se estremeció con los besos que el hombre repartía por sus pectorales, mientras sus dedos seguían escalando más profundo dentro de la tela y masajeando alrededor. Eren le tocó los brazos porque no podía quedarse petrificado como una estatua mientras sentía que el cuerpo se le iba encendiendo. Acarició las hebras de cabello lacio y negro y trató de acercar su boca para buscar más de esos besos jugosos y exquisitos, pero Levi alejó su rostro juguetonamente, haciendo que Eren lo mirara frustrado. Se divirtieron un momento mientras el hombre se escapaba de esos carnosos labios, hasta que capturó la cabeza del mayor entre sus manos grandes y al fin lo besó como quería.

Esa intoxicante sensación de perderse en un embudo de paredes acolchonadas cada vez que sus lenguas bailaban juntas. El gerente se separó y sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente se arrodilló. Eren se había olvidado de todo, del mundo, de quienes eran ellos, de la verdadera finalidad de esa noche, poco a poco caía dentro de esa burbuja de placer a la que Levi lo arrastraba.

El hombre tiró suavemente de las largas piernas para poder acercar la cabeza entre ellas y comenzó a besar suavemente e intercalando con sutiles lengüetazos, los muslos internos, llenos de terminales nerviosas que electrificaban el cuerpo de Eren al ser estimuladas. Notó como su respiración se aceleraba, sin embargo Levi no le quitó el bóxer, luego de deleitarlo algunos minutos se volvió a poner de pie y fue hasta la cama donde palmeó las toallas.

—Acuéstate aquí, sácate el bóxer porque sino quedará lleno de aceite.

Eren se quitó la prenda con un poco de pudor, pero Levi no lo estaba mirando, más bien estaba disponiendo todo sobre la mesa de luz, así que aprovechó para acostarse boca abajo, el ambiente era agradable y no tenía frío, más bien todo lo contrario. Levi manipuló el control de la música y comenzó a sonar otro conjunto de canciones instrumentales y eróticas, si es que tenía que buscar una definición. Levi se fue a su vestidor y volvió con una bata de seda o alguna tela brillosa, de color negro que acentuaba su perfecta piel blanca. Con tranquilidad tomó asiento sobre el trasero de Eren que pudo sentir la ropa interior de Levi y a su animado amiguito a través de ella. Era bueno saber que a pesar de tener autocontrol también le generaba cosas al hombre.

Levi levantó su cabeza sosteniéndolo desde al frente y colocó una pequeña almohada para que estuviera más cómodo. Acarició la tersa espalda disfrutando de su color y belleza, se agachó para dejar un camino de besos sobre la columna de Eren hasta su nuca. El joven cerró sus ojos y gimoteó muy suave ante las nuevas sensaciones, joder, qué rico se sentía, podría dejar que le hiciera esos mimos todo el día sin problema. Luego Levi tomó un frasco de aceite de almendras y se puso una cantidad en la palma de la mano para calentarlo frotándose con la otra, entonces sí comenzó a untar masajeando lentamente, suave y luego más fuerte, amasando todos los músculos, sintiendo de tanto en tanto como a Eren se le erizaba la piel y su toque repercutía a lo largo de su cuerpo en sutiles espasmos.

—Parece que alguien está disfrutando mucho esto —le susurró cerca del oído, Eren sonrió naturalmente.

—Es genial.

—Entonces vamos bien.

Ahora con sus pulgares comenzó a apretar y masajear en forma circular a los cotados de la columna, el de ojos verdes apretó la almohada y murmuró algo completamente relajado al fin. Levi se tomó su tiempo, al menos por unos veinte minutos estuvo brindando un masaje excelente por toda la zona, Eren acostumbrándose a sus manos, a su fuerza y sintiéndose un poco excitado. El hombre descendió y se sentó sobre sus muslos y tomó otra cantidad de aceite para empezar a amasar ese trasero glorioso del otro.

Cada caricia lo hundía un poco más en el placer, empezaba a entregarse sin resistirse, de hecho cada vez tenía más y más ganas de hacerlo. Las manos de Levi apretaban sus glúteos y sentía las descargas directamente sobre su pene, lo que hacia que moviera la cadera hacia el hombre que estaba deleitándose con ese platillo tan exquisito. Luego de un rato comenzó a descender mientras se movía y atendió cada una de las largas y estilizadas piernas hasta terminar en sus pies. Sin percatarse del tiempo ya habían transcurrido más de cuarenta minutos.

—Muy bien —dijo palmeándole suavemente el trasero—. Gírate.

Eren obedeció y ya era notable la erección que portaba, lo cual alegró al anfitrión.

—Oh, tienes un bonito chico ahí contigo, bastante despierto —lo halagó sacándole una sonrisa a Eren y un breve sonrojo—. Que tenga paciencia, ya me encargaré de él.

El joven pudo apreciar desde su posición el hermoso cuerpo de Levi cubierto por la bata y entrecerró los ojos disfrutando nuevamente. El hombre repitió el procedimiento, aceite, frotar las manos y luego masajear. La base del cuello, las bonitas clavículas, los hombros, y luego fue por uno de los brazos, amasando y apretando, disfrutando los roces, la firmeza de los bíceps, la suavidad de sus antebrazos, hasta cada una de las falanges de la mano derecha, luego hizo lo mismo con la izquierda.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno dando masajes? —preguntó Eren con la voz doblegada, sumisa, blanda.

—Bueno... es una larga historia, solo digamos que, cuando era joven hice muchos trabajos para costearme los estudios y estuve un buen tiempo en un spa. No siempre fui bueno, de hecho casi me echan, tenía demasiada fuerza y los clientes se quejaban, con el tiempo fui aprendiendo a hacerlo mejor, igual que... bueno que follar.

—Mmm, ya veo, vas a tener que demostrar tus conocimientos —largó con una sonrisa placentera y Levi lo miró de una manera que parecía capaz de escanear hasta sus secretos más profundos.

Y Eren empezaba a encontrar esas miradas... bastante encantadoras. Una vez que terminó con sus brazos comenzó con sus pectorales, el joven poco podía resistirse e involuntariamente empujaba su cadera hacia arriba buscando algo de fricción. Los pulgares de Levi frotaban sus tetillas y lo hacían morderse los labios.

—Oh, así que aquí te gusta, bien. Sé paciente, valdrá la pena —lo alentaba con su grave y pesada voz.

Continuó con el abdomen, encontrando unos buenos puntos sobre las costillas y alrededor del ombligo. Acarició y masajeó hasta las caderas y el pene de Eren ya botaba cristalinas gotas. De manera que descendió y masajeó los muslos un poco, los separó un poco y el chico intentó tocarse, pero le sacó la mano con suavidad.

—Yo me encargo, justo ahora, no te preocupes.

Se ubicó entre sus piernas y se quitó la bata con lentitud, entonces limpió sus manos con una toalla, concienzudamente mientras Eren ya respiraba pesado y ansioso. Luego tomó otro pote de lubricante comestible para acariciar y embadurnar sus testículos y el tronco de su pene. Sus manos lo trabajaban apretadamente de una manera increíble y el joven tomaba bocanadas de aire con la boca mientras los dedos de sus pies se contraían. Entonces Levi agachó su cabeza, lamió el glande con gran experticia y se lo metió en la boca para succionar con fuerza solo ahí mientras sus manos subían y bajaban estimulando el resto del miembro.

—Ufff, si, ah...

Eren acarició las hebras de cabello empujando hacia arriba y arqueándose apenas, cerrando los ojos y compenetrado completamente en ese momento que le estaba provocando tanto gozo y disfrute. Levi continuó su técnica sintiéndolo los espasmos dentro de su boca y como los gemidos escalaban más profundo de los labios del objeto de sus deseos. Quitó su boca y lo lamió por completo, frotando con uno de sus pulgares la punta y besando y succionando más abajo. Se tomó su tiempo alternando y metiéndolo en su boca, succionándolo con fuerza por momentos y luego más tenue, tragándolo con ganas y otras veces solo jugueteando con sus labios en la punta o los costados. Eren estaba en la gloria.

—Le-Levi, yo, ya no puedo aguantar, uf.

El hombre se irguió y mientras lo masturbaba con fuerza con una mano, escaló hasta los labios de Eren y lo besó apasionadamente, hasta que el joven apretó sus brazos y hechó la cabeza atrás acabando abundantemente sobre su mano y su propio abdomen. Sus alientos se mezclaban, pudo grabar perfectamente los sonidos y las expresiones del muchacho en el preciso momento que alcanzaba el clímax.

—Hermoso.

Le dió su tiempo para reponerse y acompasar la respiración, mientras lo cubría de besos en el cuello.

—Bien, si ya estás mejor es hora de un baño. Quédate aquí un momento mientras lo preparo.

Lo cubrió con otro par de toallas y se retiró a su baño en suite. Puso el tapón en la enorme bañera redonda que tenía y prendió los dos chorros de agua para que comenzara a llenarse. Tomó las sales de baño y estuvo eligiendo una combinación de extracto de té de Matcha, suave y refrescante, lo necesario para despejar los sentidos y no caer en el sueño. Tiró dos medidas, lo suficiente, y dejó que se llenara mientras iba por su premio.

Eren estaba de costado, con una mirada de reláx completa y visiblemente a gusto. Estiró su mano para invitarlo a sentarse y sacó una botella de costoso rhum de coco de su frigobar. Sirvió en dos vasos trago corto y le extendió uno.

—¿Qué es?

—Rhum de coco, es algo dulce, pero suave.

—Mmm, está muy bueno —cruzó las piernas suspirando y miró a Levi—. Puedes acercarte, ya viste que no muerdo.

Lo invitó palmeando a su lado.

—No lo sé, mejor tomo mis precauciones, eres más grande y alto que yo, podrías darme una paliza —le siguió el juego el gerente mientras se acercaba muy despacio.

—Oh, ¿no confías en mí? Me hieres.

El hombre se sentó a su lado y Eren besó su hombro más próximo, sus ojos eran dos compuertas a un océano harmonioso y brillante. Metió su dedo índice en el bóxer negro de Levi y tiró del elástico.

—Oye, no estamos en igualdad de condiciones, desnúdate también —le pidió caprichosamente.

—¿Ya estás tan ansioso?

—También quiero que disfrutes —explicó mientras dejaba más besos en el hombro blanco y fornido.

—¿Te parece que no disfruto teniéndote así? ¿Tocándote? ¿Pudiendo besarte donde se me antoje?

Eren se afirmó de su cuello y lo besó con ganas, con el corazón aleteando rápido y sus venas palpitando. Quería más, muchísimo más de lo que había tenido hasta ahora.

—Hey, el agua está lista, vamos a por un baño y luego te haré todo lo que quieras que te haga —lo alentó dejándole un beso en la nariz.

Dejaron sus vasos y de la mano fueron hasta el baño. Eren se metió primero, el agua estaba tibia y agradable. Levi bajó la intensidad de la luz, subió el volumen de la música donde Rhianna cantaba Love on the brain y finalmente se quitó la ultima prenda que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Eren no le quitaba los ojos de encima comiéndoselo con la mirada. Y... wow... se quedó sin palabras, literalmente se le hizo agua la boca cuando el hombre entró a la tina, pudo apreciar cada uno de sus músculos, todo en él era atractivo, demasiado ¿Cómo es que antes no se había dado cuenta?

Levi tomó una esponja azul y le puso un poco de jabón líquido para luego acercarse y comenzar a limpiar el aceite del cuerpo de Eren.

—¿Sabes? El aceite de almendra es bueno para la humectación de la piel —Eren enarcó una ceja—. Tienes una piel muy bella, un color uniforme y agradable, deberías cuidarla más.

—¿Cómo la cuidas tú? —retrucó mientras acariciaba el torso de Levi que lo tenía cerca.

—Claro, tenemos un solo cuerpo y debemos cuidarlo.

Eren tomó otra esponja, había como una especie de bols con cuatro o cinco (¿para qué quería alguien tantas esponjas?) y comenzó a lavar a Levi, claro que solo era una excusa para tocarlo.

—Tal vez tengas razón, después de todo tu cuerpo también es muy hermoso.

—Me alegro que te agrade, tenía mis dudas que lo encontraras demasiado... viejo —le dijo burlón muy cerca de los labios y Eren sonrió.

—Ok, admito que para lo viejo que eres te conservas bien.

Levi lo abrazó con fuerza de improviso tomándolo por sorpresa y aprovechó para limpiar su espalda.

—Pues este viejo te dará lo que ningún pendejo de tu edad te ha dado, verdadero placer, Eren.

—Sabes, me gusta bastante como pronuncias mi nombre, suena bien en tus... mmm.

Se fundieron en un beso más profundo y demandante. Esta vez Eren tomó la hombría del otro entre sus manos, y se relamió de antemano mientras el agua jabonosa y el poco aceite que quedaba mantenía los roces un poco resbaladizos. Levi tenía un pene grueso y lleno de venas, quien diría que un tipo bajo y con cara de aburrido podía ser dueño de tantas sorpresas.

Una vez que pudo sacar el aceite de todo el cuerpo del más joven, Levi hizo que salieran, se secaran y volvieran a la cama. Quitó las toallas usadas y las dejó en el cesto para ropa del enorme baño y abrió las colchas para que pudieran meterse allí. Esta vez con más seguridad Eren se acopló al cuerpo desnudo del hombre y se prodigaron cuantiosos besos, hasta que quedó de espaldas y Levi comenzó a descender de nuevo. Pudo apreciar todo, desde el momento en que el hombre lamía su retaguardia, empapando el lugar donde pronto se unirían y mojando sus dedos indice y medio con su boca para llevarlos a su entrada.

Acarició al principio, mientras dejaba besos por todas partes y luego empujó su índice mientras Eren se relajaba. Todo fluía perfectamente, como si Eren fuera un instrumento hecho para ser manejado por las manos de ese hombre. Se tomó su dulce tiempo, como todo hasta el momento, para dilatarlo adecuadamente, sin prisas, ni urgencias, con su propia saliva, masturbándolo un poco cuando veía que el joven ya no podía soportarlo. Besó su abdomen que temblaba porque ya había encontrado el punto exacto en donde Eren se derretía por completo.

—Ya, Levi, ah, fóllame de una vez.

El hombre sonrió complacido, como si hubiera estado esperando que al fin el otro se lo pidiera, se detuvo y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Tomó un preservativo y lo abrió para colocárselo, su hombría completamente erecta y henchida. Acomodó la cadera de Eren y se agachó para robarle un último beso, miró la hora del reloj, cerca de las cuatro, perfecto. Tomó un poco del lubricante y se lo puso encima para luego apuntar a esa delicada abertura.

Eren inspiró y se relajó a medida que Levi comenzaba a invadirlo, sin dolores, ni sufrimientos, al contrario, era una sensación de calidez y placer que le nublaba los pensamientos. Su mente quedaba aturdida en una dulce nube de placentero éxtasis. Fue empujando despacio, sintiendo el ajustado agujero ciñéndose a su envergadura, devorándolo lento y profundo. Levi gimió con auténtica lujuria, disfrutándolo por completo ¿Era como se había imaginado? No, mil veces mejor. Comenzó a embestir con tranquilidad, viendo como Eren elevaba la cadera y hechaba la cabeza atrás, apretando sus dedos sobre las sábanas.

El joven enredó sus largas piernas en su cintura y lo atrajo hacía él, mientras jadeaba y buscaba sus labios desesperado. Levi lo complació por unos minutos, pero luego abrazándolo se irguió para sentarse en sus piernas llevándose a Eren consigo, sus manos apretando su espalda y cambiando el ángulo de la penetración. Estaba complacido por la forma en que Eren se entregaba. El muchacho se tiró hacia atrás apoyándo sus brazos en la cama y moviendo su cadera acelerando el ritmo y apretándolo de una manera maravillosa.

Ese muchacho le haría perder la cabeza, esperan ¿no la había perdido ya? Rogándole como un perro faldero, insistiendo ante sus rechazos, pero oh, sí que había valido la pena. Lo sostuvo de la espalda baja, aunque ambos tenían una asombrosa resistencia, y se agachó para morder suave, lamer y mimar ese torso hermoso. Volvió a levantarlo y se arrastró por la cama, tirando las almohadas al piso para poder arrinconarlo contra el respaldar. Teniéndolo ahí cambió la velocidad de las estocadas y comenzó a aumentarlas haciendo que Eren gimiera más fuerte, mientras sentía los dedos del más alto incrustándose en su espalda, realmente no importaba si le dejaba un par de marcas, de hecho, esperaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando sintió que lo apretaba y su rostro se ponía rojo bajaba la intensidad gradualmente, la transpiración comenzaba a cubrirlos. Eren abrió sus ojos y se miraron conectándose de una manera aún más profunda que sus propios cuerpos. Se besaron completamente absortos el uno en el otro, los labios inflamados y sensibles de tantos besos y roces, pero nunca tenían suficiente del otro.

En un momento que Levi se relajó Eren empujó con fuerza y lo tiró de espaldas, sonriéndole divertido se sentó a horcajadas y comenzó a montarlo con fuerza y perdido completamente en la pasión que los hacía arder desde lo más profundo. El gerente masajeó la cadera del otro y le entregó completamente el mando. Ver a Eren jadeando y disfrutando del acto era una escena deslumbrante, un regalo del cielo. No recordaba haberse sentido tan atraído por alguien, jamás había puesto a otra persona por encima de su orgullo y sin embargo ahora sería capaz de entregarlo todo con tal de poder tenerlo así.

Eren abrió sus largas piernas y asentando sus pies a los costados de Levi tiró su cuerpo hacia atrás afirmándose de las piernas del otro con sus manos para poder empalarse a gusto. Levi tomó el pene de Eren y comenzó a frotarlo mientras disfrutaba de esa nueva vista. Notó que los muslos del joven temblaban por el esfuerzo y el placer, por lo que haciendo gala de su fuerza se giró para quedar encima de nuevo. Salió de su interior y Eren lo miró con reproche, pero enseguida reemplazó ese vacío con tres dedos de una mano, mientras la otra masturbaba la hombría del joven. Comenzó a embestirlo con sus dedos, mientras disfrutaba el lío de jadeos y gemidos ahogados en el que Eren se convertía.

—¡Ah, ah, no, voy a, ah! ¡Uf!

—Hazlo, acaba para mí, Eren.

No pudo resistirlo, con los ojos húmedos, la garganta seca de tanto gemir y el cuerpo lleno de gozo se dejó arrastrar de nuevo, acabando ruidosamente, mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho ¡Joder! Levi sí que sabía como hacerlo llegar al límite.

—Be-bésame, bésame —le suplicó el chico y Levi se acercó para complacerlo, luego de algunos suculentos minutos, Eren miró la entrepierna del hombre que seguía erecta, quitó el preservativo y lo acarició con vigor—. Pero tú, tú aún no terminaste.

—No tengo apuro, es un deleite mayor el ver como te vienes.

Se besaron un poco más, lento y más suave, sin embargo Eren no estaba conforme con que él fuera el único, mierda, ya lo había hecho correrse dos veces y no podía dejar las cosas así. Empujó delicadamente a Levi y se posicionó entre sus piernas. El hombre se dejó hacer complacido con la iniciativa del joven. La sedosa y caliente boca del muchacho engulló su hombría haciéndolo suspirar.

—Tan malditamente hermoso —dijo Levi sin dejar de mirar la excitante escena, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Eren que tenia todo el cabello revuelto y desordenado, su piel morena y atractiva cubierta por una fina capa de sudor que lo hacía ver incluso más bello que antes.

¿Quién era esta criatura cautivante, cuál era su magia que se incrementaba momento a momento? Eren había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que Levi le dijo hermoso esa noche. Nunca nadie lo había tratado tan bien, tan dulcemente, buscando que disfrutara de esa manera, estaba fascinado con ese hombre. Estaba aprendiendo una nueva faceta del sexo, algo que jamás había pensado que podía ser mejor que todo con lo que se había conformado hasta el momento.

Eren usó toda su experiencia y seducción, pero al cabo de quince agotadores minutos no había logrado que Levi acabara, ¿de qué estaba hecho ese hombre?

—Ven aquí —le dijo arrastrándolo hacia él—. Te dije que no tengo apuro, aunque me tientas demasiado —le besó el rostro, limpiando la transpiración de su frente con la mano—. Aún queda mucho más por disfrutar.

La siguiente hora fue de lo más intensa, el sol ya entraba por la ventana cuando Eren se vino por tercera vez y Levi lo acompañó en esta ocasión. No supo ni cómo hizo para bañarse pero cuando volvió a la cama ya estaba con sábanas nuevas, se desplomó completamente destruido, tanto que ni escuchó cuando Levi volvió del baño y se acostó a su lado, dormido se acurrucó junto al hombre.

Cuando se despertó su cuerpo se sentía un poco adolorido por partes, pero era dulcemente acogedor. Estaba bien calentito entre las colchas y la música continuaba sonando, Molly Burch con su exquisita voz entonaba "Please be mine" y le sacó una sonrisa. Luego su nariz captó un delicioso aroma que lo despabiló aún más. Le dolía levemente la cabeza, no estaba costumbrado a beber tanto y anoche en algún punto se había excedido. Su mente le trajo flashes de la reciente noche y hundió la cabeza en la almohada para llenarse de la esencia de Levi que estaba impregnada por todas partes. Ah, que rico.

Sintió pasos acercándose y tuvo que sacar la cabeza de entre las mantas para ver a Levi, esta vez con un atuendo casual que no podía quedarle mejor. Una remera blanca escote en V, y unos jeans con tajos negro retinto, descalzo y bien peinado, impecable. mientras él con solo tocar su cabeza notaba que era un nido de cuervos. Se limpió la cara, lagañosa y con la boca pastosa y se sentó.

—Buenos días —dijo amablemente el hombre mientras depositaba una bandeja enorme del otro lado de la cama con un desayuno que le hizo agua la boca de inmediato—. Por la hora deberíamos estar almorzando, pero bueno, es un desayuno abundante ¿Quieres asearte?

Eren asintió. Levi le alcanzó una bata de toalla negra que el joven aceptó y fue al baño. Luego de varios minutos retornó más presentable. Aceptó una chocolatada tibia y atacó unos croissants con jamón y queso que estaban aun calientes. Levi se sentó, cruzó las piernas y bebió tranquilamente una taza de té acompañándola con unos huevos revueltos y un jugo de naranjas. Desayunaron tranquilamente, sin decirse nada, disfrutando de la compañía.

—Gracias por la comida, todo estaba delicioso —agradeció Eren mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

—Muy bien, acepto el agradecimiento, entonces ¿te llevo?

—Oh, bueno, puedo llamar un taxi.

—No, deja, tengo que ir al centro a una reunión con mi madre, te acercaré de paso.

—Genial.

Tal como había prometido lo acercó a su casa. Antes de bajarse Levi se estiró al asiento de atrás y tomó la caja con la computadora y se la entregó. Eren abrió sus ojos, lo había olvidado.

—Aquí tienes, cumpliste bien y yo cumplo también.

—Oh, bueno, no sé, ahora que lo pienso no cre-

—Sh, un trato es un trato y yo siempre cumplo con mi palabra.

—Gracias, Levi.

Eren se acercó y lo besó de nuevo, se venía aguantando las ganas desde que se había despertado y sintió un revoltijo en la panza porque no quería que todo se terminara, para nada. Levi sonrió suave.

—Y yo te agradezco a ti, bien, adiós, Eren.

El muchacho llegó a su habitación, dejó la computadora sobre su escritorio y se tiró de espaldas suspirando contento y abrazando su almohada. Por la tarde Armin fue a visitarlo, ansioso por saber cómo le había ido a su amigo. A medida que escuchaba le decía que él había tenido razón desde el principio y su amigo tuvo que aceptar que sí.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora cómo sigue?

—No lo se, uf, quiero verlo ahora mismo, Ar —soltó como una colegiala enamorada y su amigo sonrió.

—¿Y Jean?

—Oh, cierto, lo olvidé por completo. Es que, es que, uurgh, Levi es tan lindo, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza, es como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Te lo dije, a veces es mejor un hombre con más experiencia, ah, te envidio un poco. Pero me alegra aún más que al fin tengas a alguien que de verdad te aprecie, te lo mereces, Eren. Ahora, no la cagues, ¿OK?

—No lo haré, lo juro ¿Debería escribirle?

—Aún no, no seas arrebatado, espera a la noche y mándale un mensaje tipo que la pasaste bien y que esperas que descanse o algo así, casual, estoy seguro que sabrás que decirle, pero tranquilo.

—Sí, está bien.

Eren el mandó un mensaje esa noche, pero no fue respondido, al otro día le volvió a escribir para preguntarle si tenía planes, pero notó que los mensajes ni siquiera eran leídos, quiso ir al perfil de Levi pero no pudo verlo, ¡lo había bloqueado! ¿Qué?

Al otro día Armin escuchó atentamente sus quejas, Eren estaba rojo de la ira.

—Viejo pervertido, ¿para qué hizo todo eso conmigo? ¡Solo para sacarse las ganas! Como si yo fuera una, una cosa que uno usa y tira, ¡hijo de puta!

—Dios, Eren, cálmate, habla más bajo o nos escuchará el supervisor.

—¡No me calmo una mierda! Estoy bloqueado hasta para las llamadas.

—Escucha, ¿por qué no vas a verlo y lo hablas con él? Personalmente me refiero, tal vez tenga sus motivos, pero hablando se entiende la gente. Trabaja en esa empresa que está aquí cerca, vas y dices en recepción que tienes una cita con el señor Ackerman, toma esta es la tarjeta que dejó la otra vez, la muestras para reforzar tu punto, no digo que vayas a su casa porque suena a acosador, pero primero dale la opción de que se explique, no puedes sacar conclusiones tú solo.

A Eren no le convenció mucho lo que su amigo decía, pero trató de calmarse y decidió que era lo mejor. En la hora de descanso se fue hasta el lugar, Armin lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le deseó suerte. A decir verdad él también estaba intrigado.

En el desk frontal le dijeron que no estaba en ninguna lista, pero Eren insistió tanto que Sasha llamó a Petra, la nueva secretaria de Levi, para preguntarle. Era el primer día de la chica y estaba enredada con la agenda, tenía miedo de rechazarlo y que fuera algo importante por lo que le dijo a Sasha que lo dejara pasar. Su jefe estaba terminando una llamada importante a China y había pedido que no lo molestaran hasta dentro de media hora, por lo que en quince minutos podría consultarle.

Recibió al joven y le dijo que aguardara. Eren se entretuvo con su celular mientras sentía la adrenalina correrle por dentro. Al fin luego de veinte minutos Petra lo llamó por el interno.

—Señor Ackerman, hay un joven aquí, Eren Jaeger, dice que tenía cita con usted, ¿lo hago pasar? Oh, está bien —cortó y miró a Eren—. Un minuto, por favor —le pidió mientras tomaba una libreta y se metía a su oficina.

Eren suspiró y esperó por algunos minutos, la mujer salió y fue hasta donde estaba.

—Disculpe por la espera, joven, pero dice el señor Ackerman que ahorita no va a poder atenderlo. Pero me dió esta lista de cosas que necesitamos de la librería donde usted trabaja y este es nuestro cuit para que haga una orden de pago para nosotros —le explicó entregándole una hoja que Eren no agarró—. Si es necesario ir a buscarla, dígame a qué hora va a estar e iré.

—Dígale al señor Ackerman de mi parte, que puede irse bien a la mierda —respondió el joven exaltado y se fue con un aura maligna cubriéndolo por completo.

Petra se quedó con la boca abierta y regresó a su puesto para informarle a su jefe.

Esa semana el joven trabajó con una cara de perros insoportable. Armin ya no sabía qué decirle para aplacar el humor de su amigo. Hasta que sucedió algo bastante curioso. Ese jueves Levi en persona se apareció por la librería, desde lejos Eren lo miró con odio, por lo que Armin fue quien se acercó para atenderlo. Viejo podrido, que se jodiera, nunca más le dirigiría la palabra, aprovechado. Sin embargo mientras ordenaba algunos estantes no podía dejar de mirar lo mucho que conversaba con Armin, parecía que le estaba explicando algo, no estaba seguro, estaba demasiado lejos para saber. Casi se le cae una caja de pinturas de la mano cuando vió a su amigo ruborizarse por algo que Levi le había dicho. Miró al frente intentando ignorar eso, pero no pudo mantenerse indiferente. Se escondió detrás de unos estantes y observó.

Casi se muerde la lengua cuando ambos se rieron y al fin Levi sacaba una de sus tarjetas para escribirle algo al dorso y entregárselo a Armin que estaba cada vez más rojo, su corazón se estrujó en su pecho. No, no, su amigo no le haría algo así. Una vez que Levi se fue Armin fue a hablar con él.

—No vas a creer lo que acaba de suceder —dijo contento y con los pómulos rosas aún.

—No me interesa —le respondió con una fría voz hecha de hielo antártico.

—¿Perdón?

—No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese horrible hombre, Armin, así que ahórrate los comentarios, ¿OK?

—Pe-pero, es importante por-

—No, no quiero saber, solo recuerda que antes que nada eres MI amigo, y la amistad se respeta por encima de todo, ¿entendido?

—Eren, creo que estás malint-

—Tengo que ordenar el depósito, y no estoy de humor, Armin, luego hablamos —dijo yéndose por el pasillo.

El rubio quedó desconcertado y suspiró profundo, ni modo, a veces su amigo era demasiado terco. Al final nada pudo hablar con él, apenas si lo saludaba, conociendo el temperamento de Eren, decidió que mejor esperaba que se le pasara así le podía contar apropiadamente.

Sin embargo el lunes volvió a aparecerse Levi y esta vez con una ramo de rosas que era una cosa increíble, fácil debían ser más de cincuenta, todas adornadas y preciosas, era algo tan llamativo que todos en la librería se giraron a mirar. Pero por tal vez por obra del destino Eren era el único disponible en el mostrador. El hombre se acercó y con su aplomo habitual y tranquilidad le preguntó:

—Buenos días, Eren, ¿estaría Armin disponible? Debo hablar con él un minuto.

—Buenos días, SEÑOR, no, no está disponible, está con el supervisor en estos momentos, ¿le quiere dejar un mensaje?

—No, es algo... personal, ¿sabes si demorará mucho? De verdad, me urge hablar con él.

Eren miró hacía el salón de atrás y vió que Armin estaba regresando.

—No, ahí viene.

—Excelente.

Se quedaron como dos estatuas sin decirse nada, en un incómodo silencio hasta que su amigo apareció y miró a Levi sorprendido.

—Armin, éste señor te está buscando, dice que es algo muy personal.

—Oh, ya veo, gracias —respondió el rubio confundido—. Buenos días, Levi.

—Buenos días, Armin, eh, ¿podemos conversar unos minutos a solas? Será rápido.

Eren sintió que la térmica interna de su temperatura explotaba ante esas palabras, apretó los dientes y se retiró a unas estanterías de atrás porque estaba a un paso de gritar.

Los observó como un fisgón, hablando de manera cómplice de nuevo y estrujó un papel afiche entre sus manos, sintiendo que la ira lo dominaba, pero la gota que rebasó el vaso fue cuando vió a Armin recibiendo el enorme ramo de rosas, mientras se ruborizaba y le agradecía a Levi quien sonreía complacido ¡Ah, no! ¡Esto sí que no! ¡Nadie se iba a reír en su cara! ¡Hijos de mil puta!

Apenas notó que Levi se retiraba salió como un vendaval por detrás, mientras sentía la voz de su amigo llamándolo, pero le importó tres carajos. Lo alcanzó ala media cuadra y lo tomó con rudeza del brazo para gritarle.

—¡Tu, grandísimo hijo de perra!

Levi lo miró asombrado, mientras algunos transeúntes se giraban antes el espectáculo que se estaba montando el joven. Eren tenía los ojos anegados de de lágrimas y lo apretaba con firmeza.

—¡Ya tuviste lo que querías de mí y vas por la siguiente presa! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, viejo pervertido?!

—Eren suéltame, deja de hacer una escena completamente innecesaria.

—¡Eren un carajo! ¡Haré lo que se me venga en gana igual que tú!

Levi inspiró y finalmente tiró con fuerza para soltarse, se veía contrariado, agarró a Eren de la muñeca y lo arrastró consigo hasta un estacionamiento, allí se giró y lo encaró.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos ocurre contigo? —preguntó el gerente con molestia, mientras a Eren se le empezaban a caer las lágrimas de la bronca que sentía.

—¡Es mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo te atreves a flirtear con él en mis narices?

—¿Ah? ¿Flirtear? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡No me tomes por tonto! —le gritó sin poder contenerse.

—Baja la voz, no hagas un escándalo, solo trato de entender, de qué estás hablando.

—¿Ahora me lo vas a negar? ¡Yo ví como hablabas con Armin, el ramo de, de rosas y todo!

Levi negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le colara en los labios.

—¡¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso?! ¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!

—No, joder, no, cálmate, por todos los cielos, Eren. No estoy coqueteando con tu amigo, ¿acaso él no te lo dijo? —El joven sorbió por la nariz y se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—.Ya veo, no te lo dijo, escucha, yo no estoy atrás de él, es un chico simpático e inteligente, pero solo vine a entregar un encargo. Es un favor que le estoy haciendo a mi jefe. De hecho me coaccionó para que viniera en persona, ah, entendiste todo mal. Habla con tu amigo y te lo va a explicar, yo no compré esas flores para él, bueno técnicamente las compré yo, pero no porque quisiera. A ver, mi jefe, Erwin es quien está interesado en tu amigo. No me preguntes cómo, pero vino a tu librería la semana pasada o antes, no sé bien y le agradó tu amigo, eso es todo. Juro que te digo la verdad.

—Entonces... ¿no estás interesado en Armin? —Eren comenzó a calmarse y a sentirse un poco avergonzado.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre una tontería así? Bobo. El que me interesa y nunca dejó de hacerlo eres tú.

—Sí, claro, por eso no contestaste mis mensajes, ni llamadas, ni siquiera me atendiste ese día que fui a tu oficina, bastardo —largó con molestia.

—Lo de los mensajes y llamadas fue porque te bloqueé, de hecho borré tu número porque estaba seguro que cedería a la tentación de comunicarme contigo y ya te dije que tengo palabra, ¿o no recuerdas que te dije que no te buscaría, ni te molestaría, ni nada? ¿Lo recuerdas, cabeza de alcornoque?

—No sé lo que sea un alcornoque, pero aún así si viste que fui a buscarte, ¿por qué te negaste a hablar conmigo?

—Bueno eso —Levi corrió la vista y sonrió de nuevo—, ya que, quería rechazarte aunque más no fuera una vez, para que, ya sabes sintieras lo mismo.

—¿Que sintiera lo mismo?

—Lo mismo que me hiciste a mí tantos días, joder. Tengo mi orgullo también, ¿sabes? Solo fue una pequeña revancha, no te lo tomes tan seriamente. Anda, Eren —Levi trató de acercarse y el joven se alejó molesto—. No seas así, lo siento, no sabía cómo volver a verte sin romper mi promesa, por eso también acepté el encargo de Erwin, mierda. Mírate, te pusiste celoso y todo, eso es porque también tienes sentimientos por mí, ¿puedo creer eso al menos?

Eren se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Levi estaba un poco nervioso.

—Escucha, vamos a cenar, ¿quieres? Tranquilos, sin tratos de por medio, solo veamos que surge. Anda, acéptame de una vez.

—Bueno —aceptó de mala gana y Levi se acercó. Se dieron un pequeño beso un poco frío, pero suficiente para hacerles notar que se necesitan.

Levi sacó un impecable pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos internos del traje y se lo acercó a Eren para quitar el resto de las lágrimas.

—Sienta haberte hecho llorar.

—No lloré, es solo que cuando me emociono sale agua de mis ojos.

—Ajá lo que tu digas.

Cuando volvieron Armin estaba en la puerta de la librería, mirándolos con cara de asustado.

—Lo siento, Ar, me ofusqué y entendí todo mal.

—Uf, es lo que traté de contarte el viernes, Eren. Ay, no saben el susto que me hicieron pasar —dijo el jovencito tomándose la frente.

—Bueno, pero ya todo está aclarado —dijo Levi—. Ahora debo volver a la oficina.

—Dame tu celular —pidió Eren con más calma, Levi se lo entregó, grabó su número como "Eren Hermoso" y se lo devolvió—. No vuelvas a borrarme.

—No lo haré. Entonces, ¿te busco mañana?

—No, me buscas hoy, no me harás esperar más.

—Eh, bueno, tengo que regresar, te espero Eren, me alegra que hayan arreglado las cosas, hacen linda pareja, adiós Levi.

El hombre lo saludó y miró al muchacho.

—Tan ansioso, bien, te busco a las diez.

Eren inspiró y volvió adentro donde su amigo le sonreía.

—Eres un tonto.

—Cállate, Armin, en serio.

Luego se rieron un buen rato y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

Al poco rato Eren recibió un mensaje de "Levi pendejo", como lo tenía agendado en su celular y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, estaba feliz, y al fin su corazón podía latir con fuerza de la misma manera que el de su pareja.

A veces las mejores oportunidades están ocultas en personas y lugares que uno menos imagina. Menos prejuicios, más amor, es la fórmula del éxito.

.

By Luna de Acero.


End file.
